Operacja: Relfin (lub Mięso z Ananasem)
by Lortes
Summary: (Nieodpowiednia alternatywa - Zróbmy Małe Relfiniątka.) Klub pływacki słynie z pragnienia pomocy przyjaciołom - a szczególnie przyjaciołom z problemami sercowymi. Więc co zrobią, gdy pewnego dnia Nagisa zwoła naradę by ustalić plan działania w stosunku do dwóch bliskich im osób? "Popchną ich w dobrym kierunku", rzecz jasna! Lub zeswatają. [Rinharu]
1. Rozdział 1

_**Od autorki: **Nie wierzyłam, że ten dzień kiedyś nadejdzie. Bo, uważajcie, po raz pierwszy w życiu (w zasadzie 2, ale się nie rozczulajmy xD) wstawiam wielorozdziałówkę z imitacją fabuły. Czemu imitacją? Bo sama do końca nie wiem, jak to się skończy XD Dlatego właśnie nienawidzę pisać wielorozdziałówek ;-; Pierwotnie sam pomysł miał być miniaturką, ale cholera, jak zaczęłam to wszystko spisywać, to obliczyłam, że wyjdzie około 20 stron XD_

_Ten fanfick nie ma jakiegoś przesłania, uwierzcie mi. Jest po prostu zbiorem wulkanu emocji, headcanonsów i fandomu, w którym siedzę za głęboko. Wiem, że niektóre postacie pewnie będą masakrycznie OOC - na przykład Makoto lub Rei, za cholerę nie umiem ich opisywać. Przepraszam ;-; Mam tylko nadzieję, że wraz z rozwojem "fabuły" i czasu nabiorę nieco wprawy ;)_

O czym jest to fanfiction? Jest ono niczym innym tylko parodią klubu Iwatobi i stłamszeniem fluffowego Rinharu XD Tytuł powinien wszystko wyjaśnić :D A, nie przedłużając, zapraszam do lektury i błagam o wybaczenie tego niekanonu, który się wylewa ;-;

**Aha, jest to swoiste AU, po 1 sezonie, a przed ES. **Czemu? Bo chyba bym się pocięła, gdybym musiała jeszcze pisać o Sousuke, którego za cholerę nie trawiłam przez 3/4 sezonu i nadal do końca nie wiem, jaką mam o nim opinię XDD

* * *

_**Zastrzeżenie! **__Wszystko należy do... KyoAni. Chyba. Wiecie, na pewno nie do mnie. Tak tylko zaznaczę. Ale jakby ktoś był chętny oddać mi prawa autorskie to nie będę narzekać._

* * *

\- Dobra. Witam na niezwykle ważnym zebraniu klubu pływackiego Iwatobi – powiedział wyniośle Nagisa, prostując plecy i odchrząkając. Wszyscy przybrali poważne miny, skupiając się w małym kółeczku.

\- Czy wszyscy są obecni?

\- Nie ma wicekapitana.

Nagisa pokiwał głową, splatając dłonie na kolanach. Jako, że był osobą, która zwołała naradę, przybrał nieformalną funkcję jej przewodnika.

\- Jego obecność jest tu zakazana.

\- Czemu spotkanie odbywa się na dachu? Zwykle spotykamy się u Haruki.

\- Jak powiedziałem, jego obecność jest zakazana. Musimy się cieszyć tym, co mamy.

\- Co jest tak ważne, że zwołałeś naradę? - westchnął Makoto, mając wrażenie, że jest to znów jakaś zabawa Nagisy. W ogóle nie podobało mu się to, że Haru nie mógł być razem z nimi. Chociaż tyle, że nawet Nagisa respektował świętość Niezwykle Ważnego Zebrania.

Nagisa uniósł wzrok pełen powagi i odczekał kilka napiętych sekund dla wzmocnienia chwili, gdy wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego z wyczekiwaniem.

\- Sprawa sercowa.

Z gardeł wszystkich obecnych wydobyło się westchnięcie, a Nagisa uśmiechnął się dumie. Tak, sprawa była poważna. Pływacki klub traktował jak świętość Sprawę Sercową. Szczególnie, jeśli przeszkadzała ona w normalnym treningu.

\- Kto się zakochał? - spytała wyszczerzona Gou, rozglądając niecierpliwie po obecnych. Była nieoficjalną Doradczynią Spraw Sercowych i każdy o tym wiedział. Szkoda tylko, że jej klub był tak bardzo zajęty pływaniem. Chłopcy całkowicie zapominali o ważnych sprawach, takich jak miłość.

\- Haruś. - Nagisa pokiwał smutno głową, gdy zwróciły się na niego trzy zaskoczone spojrzenia. - Tak. Nasz Haruś wydoroślał.

Makoto westchnął ciężko.

\- Wiedziałem, że kiedyś do tego dojdzie. Tylko... - zwrócił podejrzliwe spojrzenie na Nagisę – skąd _ty_ o tym wiesz, Nagisa?

Nagisa uśmiechnął się tym swoim niewinnym, uroczym uśmieszkiem, ale niestety, członkowie klubu znali go za dobrze.

\- Mój wewnętrzny radar miłości to wyczuł.

Rei pokręcił głową i uniósł brwi, wcale nie dowierzając, ale nie ciągnął dalej tematu – były poważniejsze sprawy. Nie zamierzał marnować czasu na coś tak trywialnego jak kłótnia z Nagisą – szczególnie, że niechętnie przyznawał, iż nie miałby szans. Z Nagisą nikt nie miał szans.

\- I co zamierzamy z tym zrobić? Czyżby Haruka się wstydził? A może wybór jego serca okazał się błędny?

\- Nie. Sprawa jest poważniejsza. Haruś nie domyśla się swoich uczuć.

Gou pokręciła głową z politowaniem.

\- To było do przewidzenia.

\- Tak. - Rei zmarszczył brwi, namyślając się nad tym, co trzeba zrobić. Poprawił okulary, czując, jak nachodzi go genialny pomysł. - Czyli trzeba zrobić standardową akcję Uświadom i Zeswataj? Podstawowe kalkulacje i banalnie prosty wzór na...

\- Z Haru to nie będzie takie proste – wtrącił swoje trzy grosze Makoto, a wszyscy zwrócili na niego swój wzrok; w końcu był on najdłuższym przyjacielem ich obecnego problemu. - Pamiętajcie, że jego pierwszą miłością był wodospad.

Gou jęknęła, chowając głowę w dłoniach.

\- Kim jest ta nieszczęsna dziewczyna? Musimy wiedzieć z kim mamy do czynienia. Z Haruką będzie trudno. Lepiej, żeby ona była łagodniejsza. - Gou postukała palcem w brodę. - No i lubiła Harukę.

Nagisa odchrząknął, zwracając na siebie uwagę pogrążonych w myślach członków Niezwykle Ważnego Zebrania. Podrapał się po głowie.

\- Właściwie, zapomniałem wspomnieć... To chłopak.

Reakcje były różne – Makoto tylko pokręcił głową, Rei wytrzeszczył oczy, mrucząc coś pod nosem o kalkulacjach, a Gou jęknęła rozpaczliwie po raz kolejny.

\- Świetnie. Świetnie. Cudownie. Mam nadzieję, że go znamy.

Nagisa bał się odpalić kolejną bombę, ale skoro już mieli do załatwienia tak poważną sprawę, to musiał wyjawić wszystko. W Sprawach Sercowych nie można było ujawniać półprawd. A jego kamraci musieli mieć świadomość, jak ciężki orzech do zgryzienia im sprawił.

\- To będzie trudne. Bardzo trudne. - Nagisa pokiwał głową, w myślach już rozplanowując całą akcję Uświadom i Zeswataj. Wiedział, że to będzie trudna sprawa. Być może najtrudniejsza w całym jego życiu. - Haruś zakochał się w Rinie.

Po opanowaniu wszystkich stadium szoku oraz narzekań Gou, która przeklinała los robiący z niej Doradczynię Spraw Sercowych oraz honor nakazujący jej podjąć się tego wyzwania, cała czwórka z powrotem zajęła swoje miejsca.

\- Nie powiem, że się tego nie spodziewałem – oznajmił Makoto. - Ale i tak nie wiem, czy możemy to zrobić.

\- Musimy! - Nagisa nie dał za wygraną, wyginając usta w podkówkę. - Sami sobie rady nie dadzą. Musimy pomóc Harusiowi. Czy naprawdę odrzucicie szansę pomocy kamratowi w Sprawie Sercowej?

\- Ale to jest Haruka. - Rei podzielał wątpliwości Makoto. - Nie wiem, czy tylko z nim dalibyśmy sobie radę. A w dodatku z Rinem? Nie widzę żadnej szansy, że nam się uda. Moje obserwacje wskazują, że Rin jest bardzo...

\- Mówisz, że mój brat nie zasługuje na Harukę? - oburzyła się Gou.

Rei był mądrym chłopakiem. Wiedział, kiedy kobiety nie można drażnić. Ale jak to zwykle bywa, gdy czegoś chcemy bardzo mocno, zazwyczaj wychodzi na odwrót.

\- Nie mówię, że Rin nie zasługuje na Harukę... Po prostu obaj mają takie charaktery, że wątpię, czy cokolwiek zdziałamy...

\- Wątpisz w naszą siłę perswazji, Reiś? - Nagisa przyłączył się do Gou, uśmiechając szeroko. Miał wsparcie, w dodatku w postaci siostry Rina. Musieli to zrobić, wiedział w głębi duszy. Rin i Haru nie zobaczyliby, co do siebie czują, nawet gdyby zmuszono ich do pocałunku. A jeśli Nagisa był w jakieś sprawie przekonany, to nie przyjmował półśrodków.

\- Musimy to zrobić. Musimy pomóc Harusiowi i Rinusiowi. Nie będziemy mocno ingerować. Po prostu... popchniemy ich w dobrym kierunku.

Makoto nadal miał wątpliwości.

\- Ale czy to nie będzie działanie wbrew Haru? Nie chcę, żebyśmy go skrzywdzili.

Nagisa zarzucił ramię na braki Makoto, mimo że chłopak był od niego ze trzy razy większy.

\- Makoś, Makoś, Makoś... Jeśli już, to z nasza pomocą oboje będą bardzo szczęśliwi. Nie chcesz, by Haruś był szczęśliwy i zakochany?

Makoto westchnął cicho i Nagisa wiedział, że był już jego. Wszyscy wiedzieli, jak Haru zawsze mięknął w obecności Rina i nawet zdarzało mu się uśmiechać, a Mako lubił, gdy Haruka był szczęśliwy.

\- Od czego zaczynamy?

Nagisa zaklaskał radośnie, wyciągając gruby, czarny zeszyty.

\- Najpierw podzielimy się na odpowiedzialne za coś jednostki. Potem trzeba ustalić plan działania i wybadać teren. - Zmarszczył brwi. - Nie wiadomo tylko, czy Rinuś coś czuje do Harusia.

\- O to się nie martw. – Gou uśmiechnęła się uroczo, a Nagisa tylko spojrzał na nią, po czym wymienili spojrzenia doświadczonych swatek, a on pokiwał głową z uśmiechem.

\- Dobrze. Kto za co odpowiada?

\- Ja mogę zająć się Haru. – Makoto zmarszczył brwi. Wiedział, że to co robią, nie jest zbyt etyczne, ale chciał pomóc Haru. Poza tym, gdy Nagisa robił te swoje oczka, to nikt nie umiał mu się oprzeć. - Znam go najlepiej. Nie możemy wprosić się do jego domu i zacząć krzyczeć, że wiemy, co czuje i ma to wygłosić całemu światu.

\- Dobra. - Nagisa zapisał coś w swoim zeszycie i rozejrzał się po pozostałych. - Rozumiem, że Gou...

\- Kou!  
-... rozezna się w uczuciach Rinusia? Musimy być na sto procent pewni.

Gou splotła palce na kolanach i westchnęła ciężko.

\- To będzie trudne zadanie, mój brat nie jest najbardziej wylewną osobą na świecie. - Zaczęła coś mruczeć do siebie. - Ale! To mój braciszek! Nie martwcie się, dam sobie radę!

\- Ja mogę w późniejszych etapach śledzić nasze obiekty. - Rei poprawił okulary z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem. - Nie chwaląc się, jestem wspaniałym detektywem.

Nagisa uśmiechnął się szeroko i podrapał po głowie.

\- Dobrze. A teraz plan działania?

\- A ty? - wtrącił się Makoto. - Co będziesz robił?

\- Ja będę nadzorował przebieg misji. W razie czego porobię za dywersję.

Rei skrzywił się.

\- Ale bez krwi, Nagisa, proszę.

Nagisa roześmiał się chochlikowato, zarzucając ręce na ramiona Reia i wydymając usta.

\- Reiś, Reiś, Reiś. Zero krwi, czysta miłość. Zobaczysz, wszystko będzie piękne. Rinuś z Harusiem są idealnie piękni razem. - Rei wydawał się przekonany, kiwając głową z namysłem. Makoto tylko westchnął, chyba po raz tysięczny tego dnia, wiedząc, że tego pożałują. Ale wszyscy mieli takie radosne, zapalone spojrzenie.

\- Dobra, plan działania. Myślę, że najlepiej będzie zacząć od rozpoznania terenu, potem trzeba jakoś połączyć obiekty i wywołać w nich uczucie. - Nagisa zacmokał, rozrysowując wszystko na papierze. - Jakieś pomysły?

\- Może podzielimy to na punkty? - zaproponowała Gou. - Punkt pierwszy: zapoznaj się z obiektami. Punkt drugi: spotkaj obiekty. Punkt trzeci...

\- Trzeba będzie uświadomić jednego z nich, bez sensu będzie swatanie ich obojga bez żadnej podstawy. - Rei zmarszczył brwi. - Myślę, że najlepszy będzie Haruka. Gdy coś sobie weźmie za cel, to nie odpuści.

Nagisa wszystko starannie notował.

\- Czyli Makoś podpuszcza Harusia, żeby ten przyznał się do swoich uczuć, potem wspólnie kreujemy randkę i kończy się na 'i żyli długo i szczęśliwie'! - Nagisa skrzyżował palce wskazujące z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- To się skończy źle – jęknął Makoto, ale wszyscy go zignorowali. Gou wyprostowała się i uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy.

\- Teraz najważniejsza kwestia... Jak będzie się nazywała nasza operacja?

Uśmiech Nagisy mógłby robić za odnawialne źródło energii.

\- Proszę państwa, oficjalną nazwą naszej niezwykle ważnej misji jest... Operacja: Relfin! - Odchrząknął, z zawstydzonym uśmieszkiem. - Albo Mięso z Ananasem. Albo Zróbmy Małe Relfiniątka, w skrócie ZMR. Jeszcze się zdecyduje.

Makoto tylko przymknął oczy.


	2. Rozdział 2

**_Od autorki: _**_Trochę czasu minęło, nie. Praktycznie zapomniałam o tej historii XD Ale... Jest kolejny rozdział. I mam nadzieję, że będzie znośny. (I też się trochę modlę, że nie będziecie musieli czekać kolejnego roku na aktualizację XD)  
_

_(Ślę dużo miłości do Jóme, która postanowiła mi pobetować i poprawiła ten oraz wcześniejszy rozdział.)_

* * *

_**Zastrzeżenie! **Standardowy bełkot. Nic nie mam, wszystko należy do KyoAni. Hurra._

* * *

Makoto odetchnął parę razy, choć poczucie winy doszczętnie zżerało mu wnętrzności. Był przekonany co do tego pomysłu – wiedział, że Haru _nie jest_ najlepszą osobą w ukazywaniu uczuć. Chciał mu pomóc. Chciał, by chłopak był szczęśliwy... Tylko... Działali za jego plecami. Nagisa robił cały wykres planu, przydzielał zadania, kręcił i mataczył... A Mako chciał tylko pomóc przyjacielowi.

Przełknął ślinę, karcąc się w myślach i zadzwonił do tak dobrze znanego mu domu. Wcześniej popatrzył na okno w łazience, więc był pewien, że Haru odpuścił sobie wielogodzinną kąpiel. Całe szczęście. Chyba by nie umiał mówić o potencjalnym zadurzeniu chłopaka w Rinie, gdyby Haru paradował w mokrych kąpielówkach z tą swoją obojętną miną.

Gdy tak pogrążył się w myślach, nagle otwarły się rozsuwane drzwi, ukazując bardzo znaną twarz ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Makoto? - spytał zaskoczony właściciel, trzymając w ręce łyżkę do zupy. - Coś się stało? - zapytał, bo nie mieli na ten weekend żadnych planów - wręcz przeciwnie, Makoto strasznie ubolewał, ponieważ musiał zajmować się bliźniakami, a Haru nawet nie mógł do niego przyjść na całonocne granie.

\- Nie, nie. – Makoto pospiesznie machnął ręką, przeskakując z nogi na nogę. - Po prostu... Rodzicom plany nie wypaliły, więc postanowiłem wpaść.

Haru wzruszył ramionami i przesunął się w drzwiach, by przyjaciel mógł przejść i zamknął je za nim.

\- Chcesz trochę zupy? Właśnie robiłem... - Haruka powąchał zawartość łyżki, kierując swoje kroki do kuchni. - Choć chyba jest trochę za słodka. - Skrzywił się, podchodząc do kuchenki, a Makoto usiadł spokojnie przed stolikiem.

\- Nie szkodzi, z chęcią zjem – powiedział z miłym uśmiechem, przemilczając to, co każdy wiedział - Mako jest łakomy na słodycze i tylko jedna znana im osoba nie przepadała za słodkim. Jego nerwy się nieco uspokoiły, wszystko było tak znajome. Ciche kroki Haru, syczenie patelni i dźwięk krojonych warzyw, zawsze obecny zapach chloru i dziwnego kwiatowego aromatu w całym domu...

Haru postawił przed nim zupę i usiadł naprzeciwko z własną porcją, po czym zaczęli spokojnie jeść. Makoto lubił takie chwile – kiedy zmarszczki na czole Haruki się wygładzały, w kącikach malował się delikatny, niewidoczny uśmiech, a ich otaczała znana, rodzinna atmosfera. Makoto cieszył się, że mógł pomóc Haru wprowadzić w ten pusty dom choć trochę klimatu.

\- Masz jakieś plany na weekend? - spytał od niechcenia, stawiając puste naczynie na stoliku i wpatrując się z uwagą w czarnowłosego przyjaciela. Przez twarz Haru przebiegł dziwny cień, ale sekundę później powróciła jego zwykła, zimna maska. Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie. Może poszedłbym popływać w oceanie.

Makoto zmarszczył brwi.

\- W oceanie? Zbliża się jesień, to nie najlepszy pomysł.

Haruka tylko na niego spojrzał i westchnął.

\- Coś się stało? Jesteś jakiś dziwny.

Mako wiedział, że coś takiego może się wydarzyć i przeklął swój organizm, który nie umiał kłamać.

\- Co? Ja? Wszystko jest w porządku. - Nerwowo przesunął wzrok po całym pokoju, próbując nie spojrzeć na przyjaciela. - Po prostu źle się czuję.

Haru uniósł z niedowierzaniem brew, ale nie ciągnął dalej tematu. Wstał i zaczął zbierać brudne naczynia. Makoto niesłyszalnie jęknął z ulgą.

\- Hej, Haru... - zaczął powoli, zastanawiając się, jak omówić tak delikatny temat. Haruka lekko odwrócił głowę, dając mu znać, że słucha, po czym wrócił do mycia naczyń.

Makoto nie wiedział, od czego zacząć. Haru nie lubił owijania w bawełnę i zbytniego namysłu, cenił szczerość i nie do końca pojmował zwlekanie z jakimkolwiek tematem... Ale Makoto naprawdę nie wiedział, jak zacząć _taki_ temat. Szczególnie z Haruką, który, no cóż, był _Haruką._ Po prostu... Sprawy uczuciowe to nie był jego najmocniejszy atut. Albo dobra, nie oszukujmy się - jeśli wyznanie uczuć wykluczało wodę lub rysowanie, Haru rzadko kiedykolwiek coś ukazywał. No chyba, że w stosunku do Rina.

I to był główny problem. Makoto miał niejakie pojęcie, co Haru czuł do Rina - _proszę, _trzeba było być ślepym, by tego nie zauważyć, szczególnie, jeśli przyjaźniło się z Haruką. Dlatego samo wyznanie Nagisy nie było szokujące. Zresztą, uczucia Rina też nie były zbyt ukryte, co wiedziała również i Gou. Ale największą przeszkodą była ułomność emocjonalna Haru i Rina. Co prawda, Haru by pewnie po prostu pocałował Rina i powiedział coś w stylu "Za dużo myślisz, chodźmy pływać.", ale sprawy nie działały w ten sposób z drugim pływakiem.

Westchnął ciężko. Czemu jego przyjaciele nie mogli załatwiać swoich problemów sercowych sami, a nie potrzebowali całej operacji, w którą zaangażowanych było pięcioro lub sześcioro osób.

\- No? - ponaglił go Haru, odwracając głowę w jego stronę z dziwnym spojrzeniem, jakby się niepokoił - Makoto zwykle był gadatliwy. Czyżby coś się stało?

Mako odchrząknął i podrapał się po głowie, po czym postanowił walić prosto z mostu. Jego misja była prosta - musiał uświadomić Haru w tym co czuje; o tym, iż każdy z pływackiego klubu (oraz zapewne wszystkie osoby, które widziały, jak Haruka patrzy na Rina) wie, co czuje; oraz przekonać go, że bez pomocy umiejętności swatania i flirtu swoich przyjaciół nie da sobie rady. _Bułka z masłem._

\- Co czujesz do Rina? - wypalił Makoto, od razu żałując wypowiedzianych słów. Z Haru trzeba było delikatniej. Usłyszał głośniejszy chlupot, gdy Haruka nieco zbyt energicznie umył miskę.

\- Rin to mój przyjaciel - odparł Haru bez emocji, nie odwracając się.

Makoto powstrzymał się od wywracania oczami. Znał Haru odkąd umieli wspiąć się na zjeżdżalnię. Naprawdę wierzył, że wykręci się tak głupią wymówką?

\- Tak samo jak mój - rzekł poważnie Makoto ze złośliwą nutą. - A jednak nie gapię się na niego maślanym wzrokiem.

Haru rzucił mu złe spojrzenie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, z rozmachem wyciągając korek ze zlewu.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Makoto - burknął, wycierając dłonie w ścierkę i unikając wzroku przyjaciela. Czuł się osaczony. Dlatego tak kochał wodę - woda nie oceniała, woda nie wymagała, woda nie patrzyła na niego takim znaczącym wzrokiem.

\- Daj spokój, Haru - jęknął Makoto. - Jestem przyjacielem twoim oraz Rina. Widzę, jak na niego patrzysz. Widziałem, jaki byłeś zrezygnowany, gdy chciał porzucić pływanie. - Mako zorientował się, że te słowa mogą brzmieć nieco napastliwie, więc jego ton złagodniał. - Nie oceniam cię, ani nic podobnego. Po prostu... Chcę ci pomóc. Chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy.

Oczy Haru znów spojrzały na niego tak tajemniczo, że nawet Makoto nie mógł ich odczytać, ale wytrzymał. Wierzył w to, co mówił. Uczucia Haru były dla niego oczywiste, wiedział, jak odmiennie reagował, gdy chodziło o Rina. Przez chłopaka, którego znał kilka miesięcy i nie widział rok, a którego omylnie skrzywdził, porzucił pływanie, coś, co kochał. Jasne, Rin był dupkiem przez kilka ostatnich tygodni, ale Makoto rozumiał _czemu _i wiedział, że Rin się stara. Powoli znów stawał się tym nieznośnym, wyszczerzonym dwunastolatkiem, który nagabywał nieustannie Haru.

\- To nie twoja sprawa - powiedział z tym przerażającym spojrzeniem, a Makoto być może obraziłby się za te słowa... Gdyby to nie był Haru, którego znał.

\- Jak najbardziej moja.

Haru prychnął.

\- Mówię prawdę. Naprawdę wierzysz, że zdołasz wyznać, co czujesz bez mojej pomocy? - Makoto uniósł brew.

Haruka wywrócił oczami.

\- Nie jesteś moją matką - burknął, rzucając ścierkę na stół. - Nie potrzebuję czyjejkolwiek pomocy w uczuciach. Dam sobie radę.

Makoto nic nie powiedział, tylko patrzył na niego z takim wiedzącym uśmiechem. Haruka również nie odwrócił wzroku, aż w końcu zmieniło się to w konkurs "_Który pierwszy się ugnie?"._ Makoto nie zamierzał. Już skreślił jedną rzecz ze swojej listy - częściowe przyznanie się Haru.

W końcu to Haruka pierwszy mruknął coś pod nosem.

\- Czego chcesz? - westchnął.

\- Niczego. - Makoto uśmiechnął się miło, nie chcąc, by Haru odebrał go w jakiś sposób źle. Jasne, może nieco _ukierunkował_ Haru w dobrą stronę, ale jego intencje były jak najbardziej przyjazne. - Chcę ci pomóc.

\- Już to mówiłeś. - Haru założył ręce na piersi. - A ja wciąż nie wiem, co tu do rzeczy mają moje... - zmarszczył brwi - ..."uczucia do Rina", jak to powiedziałeś.

\- Nie "uczucia dla Rina" - Makoto zrobił palcami cudzysłów - tylko twoje głębokie i niezaprzeczalne zadurzenie Rinem.

Makoto nigdy nie wierzył, że doczeka się dnia, w którym twarz Haru ukaże coś więcej niż zirytowanie, zobojętnienie, szczątkowa radość, uśmiech, znudzenie lub zwykłe „mam wszystko gdzieś, chodźmy pływać." A jednak, nadszedł ten dzień, w którym mógł skreślić z listy "zawstydzony Haru" i oznaczyć ten dzień jako święto narodowe.

\- Nie przesadzaj - mruknął Haruka, lekko wydymając usta i choć jego cera znów stała się blada, to Mako wiedział, że szczątkowy róż mu się nie przewidział. - Żadne zadurzenie.

\- Błagam cię, Haruś. - Makoto prychnął rozbawiony, ale widząc wrogie spojrzenie Haru, uniósł ręce w geście poddania. - Dobra, zostawmy ten temat. Pytałeś, czego chcę. Jak już mówiłem, chcę ci pomóc. A konkretniej - sprostował - to _my _chcemy ci pomóc.

\- My? - Haru uniósł brew. - Ach, mówisz o klubie? A co oni do tego mają?

\- To, że twoje uczucia stały się niezaprzeczalnie oczywiste. I my, jako wspaniali przyjaciele, chcemy ci pomóc.

Haru chwilę analizował jego słowa, choć wyraźnie odpowiedź nie chciała mu przejść przez usta.

\- Chcecie mnie... swatać? - skrzywił się i zwrócił oskarżający wzrok na Makoto. Chłopakowi przypomniały się jego wątpliwości sprzed kilku godzin i nieco się zmieszał. Nie zachowywał się jak _on, _przyjazny Makoto, służący uśmiechem i radą. Ale, niestety, zbyt długo przebywał w otoczeniu Gou i Nagisy, którzy skutecznie wkręcili mu manię swatania.

\- Nie nazwałbym tego swataniem... - Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, a Haru tylko pokręcił głową. - Zrozum, Haru, chcemy dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Wiemy, co czujecie do siebie z Rinem i chcemy, żebyście byli szczęśliwi...

\- I zapewne wiąże się z tym cała sieć misji i operacji? - westchnął, kręcąc głową. - Daj spokój, Makoto, to jest niepotrzebne. Dam sobie radę.

\- Czyli co? Podejdziesz do Rina, pocałujesz go i pójdziecie pływać?

Haru wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Za dużo myślisz, ty i reszta.

\- A ty to niby taki obojętny i o nic nie dbający. - Makoto wywrócił oczami. - Haru, jakiego znam, by nawet tutaj nie stał i się nie wykłócał, tylko mnie olał i poszedł się kąpać. Pozwól sobie pomóc.

Haru zacisnął pięści.

\- Ile razy mogę ci mówić, że nie potrzebuję pomocy? - burknął. - Nie jestem dzieckiem, _dam sobie radę _\- powiedział z naciskiem.

\- Haru - jęknął Makoto. - Nie znasz Rina? Jest nieuleczalnie romantyczny, trzeba do niego mieć podejście. Nie chcę cię obrażać, ale twoje zachowanie mu na pewno się nie spodoba. - Spróbował go podejść z innej strony.

Haru wypuścił powietrze z sapnięciem.

\- Wszędzie intrygi i plany, uczucia i kłótnie - westchnął, rozwiązując fartuch. - Za dużo myślicie. Idę do wanny. Rób co chcesz.

Makoto uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, bo wiedział, że to jest forma introwertycznego Haru na poddanie się. Zarzucił wędkę. Teraz wystarczyło wkręcić go na tyle, by był przekonany do ich planu "Dziesięć kroków na uwiedzenie Rina." Ich pierwotny cel nieco się zmienił - zamiast skupiać się na swataniu obojga i mataczeniu, postanowili przekonać Haru do działania wymyślonego przez ludzi o wiele bardziej doświadczonych niż oni i pomóc mu poderwać Rina.

Tak proste, a zarazem skomplikowane.

Ale to już zostawiał Nagisie. Chłopak był mistrzem manipulacji i przekonywania do własnych pomysłów. Nawet Haru nie umiał mu się oprzeć.

* * *

Następnego dnia Haru czuł się w szkole osaczony. Wszędzie widział niebezpieczne uśmiechy Nagisy i Gou, a raz skręcając za róg wydawało mu się, że zauważył błysk fioletowych włosów za szafkami. To był tak bardzo zły pomysł. O mój Boże, czemu on się zgodził.

Podczas przerwy obiadowej postanowił pozostać w pustej klasie, zamiast iść na dach, unikając nieuniknionego. Żując spokojnie ryż z makrelą wyglądał przez okno, próbując zrozumieć, co się z nim dzieje. Uczucia były takie _skomplikowane_. Ludzie tak bardzo wszystko rozdmuchiwali. I tak zajęło mu parę lat z pogodzeniem się, że ten irytujący dzieciak z obsesją na punkcie sztafety i nie umiejący załapać zwykłego „nie", nie był aż tak irytujący. Haru lubił patrzeć na Rina, lubił się z nim ścigać, lubił go słuchać. To nie było skomplikowane. Skomplikowana była cała ta otoczka.

Jego myśli przerwał niespodziewany huk i pojawiająca się w jego polu widzenia rudowłosa dziewczyna, kładąca stos książek na ławkę. Miała na ustach miły uśmiech i jej oczy błyszczały.

\- Haruka! Tyle cię szukałam!

Haru westchnął ciężko, odkładając pałeczki.

\- Coś się stało? - spytał, zerkając kątem oka na książki. Nie umiał dostrzec tytułów.

\- Makoto cię wtajemniczył w nasz plan? - spytała podekscytowana, przybliżając się do Haruki, przez co ten się odchylił.

\- Chodzi cię o tę głupotę z Rinem? - wymamrotał, patrząc na nią ze znudzeniem.

\- Tak! - Klasnęła. - Skoro mamy za nami pierwszy krok, to czas na…

\- Kto powiedział, że się zgadzam? - burknął, powoli planując jak się wycofać. Ile by dał za chłodną kąpiel w basenie.

Oczy Gou się rozszerzyły i złapała Haru za ramiona, potrząsając nim.

\- Musisz się zgodzić! - wykrzyczała pełna zapału. - Wszyscy chcą ci pomóc i nie wymyśliliśmy całego planu na daremno!

\- Jesteście nieznośni – mruknął pod nosem, łapiąc ją za ręce, by przestała nim trząść. - Po co się tak tym przejmujecie?

Gou odsunęła się i splotła ramiona na piersi.

\- Chcemy wam pomóc, Haruka – wymamrotała, patrząc się na niego sarnimi oczami.

\- Nie ma mowy. - Zaczął kręcić głową, zirytowany, a natręt znów uwiesił mu się na ramieniu.

\- Haruka – zajęczała, tupiąc nogą. - Czemu nie dasz sobie pomóc?

\- Za dużo zachodu.

\- Ale pomyśl! - Gou olśniło i szybko się odsunęła od chłopaka, opierając ręce o ławkę i stojąc prawie nos w nos z Haru. - Jeżeli dasz sobie pomóc, to będziesz z Rinem, a jak będziesz z Rinem to uzyskasz lepszy dostęp do basenu Samezuki!

Haru postanowił, że się nie ugnie. Nie i koniec. Jednak spojrzał na Gou kątem oka.

\- Rin i tak nas zaprasza na wspólny trening.

\- Ale! - Przed jego nosem pojawił się palec. - Nie myślisz przyszłościowo! Będąc chłopakiem Rina będziesz miał przywileje! Może nawet będziesz mógł tam chodzić sam!

Haru czuł, jak jego silna wola się łamie. Nadchodziła zima – Gou miała rację, trzeba myśleć przyszłościowo…

Nie. Nie będzie wykorzystywał swoich uczuć do Rina dla darmowego basenu. Odetchnął przez nos, słysząc dzwonek na lekcje i wstał z ławki, o mało co nie wywracając Gou.

\- Nie – powiedział twardo i zignorował szok na twarzy rudowłosej. - Nie będę wykorzystywał twojego brata do korzystania z basenu. - Zapakował swoją torbę i wyszedł z klasy, a Gou tylko podążyła za nim wzrokiem, zbyt zszokowana, by cokolwiek powiedzieć.

_Jest gorzej, niż myśleliśmy –_ pomyślała, wyjmując telefon, by napisać do kapitana pewnej drużyny. Trzeba zastosować twardszą amunicję.


	3. Rozdział 3

_**Od autorki: **Guess who's back._

_W ramach przeprosin rozdział dwa razy dłuższy niż planowane, jakoś tak wyszło._

_(Oczywiście całym sercem dziękuję Jóme, która ratuje te rozdziały od przerażajacych zdań gigantów, do których mam skłonność)_

* * *

**_Zastrzeżenie!_**_Typowe, nie mam żadnych praw do Free! i ich postaci._

* * *

Haru starał się unikać swojej drużyny na treningu, co w sumie nie było takie trudne. Spotkania na basenie zazwyczaj polegały na tym, że wskakiwał do wody, Gou mówiła mu co ma poprawić, a on ignorował cały świat, rozkoszując się uczuciem cieczy na ciele. I tak zazwyczaj był małomówny, teraz jednak perspektywa przebywania ze swoją opętaną drużyną była o wiele gorsza. Wszędzie się czujnie rozglądał, nawet w szatni, która była oficjalnie strefą zero (co zostało ustalone po bardzo niefortunnym zdarzeniu, w które wchodził szampon, Rei, Nagisa i gumka od okularów). Na szczęście cały proces przebrania się przebiegł pomyślnie i kiedy Haruka zamierzał w stronę tak długo wyczekiwanego basenu, jego czujność zmalała.

To był błąd.

\- Haruuuś! – usłyszał radosny wrzask i poczuł gwałtowne uderzenie w ciało, gdy Nagisa rzucił się na niego z impetem. Atakujący zawisł na rękach owiniętych wokół szyi Haruki, dusząc go przy tym.

\- Nagisa! - krzyknął spanikowany Makoto, nadbiegając. - Zostaw go, robi się siny!

Nagisa odsunął się z wydętą wargą.

\- Nie przesadzaj, Makoś – zajęczał. - Harusiowi nic się nie stało, prawda? - Posłał słoneczny uśmiech w kierunku Haruki, który próbował powstrzymać kaszel. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, nadpobudliwy chłopak złapał go za rękę i parę razy szarpnął w dół, robiąc smutną minę.

\- Haruś, nie wierzę, że odrzuciłeś naszą pomoc – burknął, a Haru zauważył, że zbliżają się w ich kierunku Rei i Gou. Widząc zapał w oczach dziewczyny, Haru zrobił jedyne, co wydawało się logiczne – wyszarpnął się Nagisie i zanim ktokolwiek zdążył go powstrzymać, był już w wodzie.

Ignorując nawoływania i rozpaczliwe jęki, z umiejętnością godną pozazdroszczenia, Haruka spokojnie przecinał taflę wody. Chłodna woda wyciszyła nawoływania i Haru pozwolił, by jego ciało się rozluźniło. Szum wody w uszach, desperackie nabieranie powietrza, ból w łydkach, gdy wykorzystywał swoje ciało do granic możliwości – to była jego idea najlepiej spędzonego czasu. Po przepłynięciu kilku basenów jego ciało zaczęło protestować. Dotknął ręką ściany i wynurzył się z wody, nabierając gwałtownie powietrza. Ściągnął z głowy czepek wraz z okularami.

\- Nieźle – powiedział przytłumiony głos nad nim, a Haru potrząsnął głową, odtykając uszy. Uniósł wzrok i zobaczył Rina klęczącego w samych spodniach i klapkach. Na jego ustach błądził uśmiech.

_Och_, pomyślał Haru.

\- Chociaż jestem pewien, że z łatwością bym cię pokonał - dodał Rin tym swoim zarozumiałym tonem. Haru uniósł brew.

\- W tych klapkach? - Spojrzał dobitnie na japonki Rina, a ten zmarszczył brwi.

\- Prześcignąłbym cię nawet w klapkach - oznajmił, wydymając usta, chociaż jego oczy błyszczały.

\- To na co czekasz?

Rin wstał, szczerząc się i zaczął rozwiązywać spodnie nad Haruką - nie żeby mu to przeszkadzało.

Poza tym, Rin ma pod spodem strój, przypomniał sobie Haru, zawieszając wzrok na kafelkach, dopóki nie rozległ się przeraźliwy dźwięk gwizdka. Haru się skrzywił i spojrzał w stronę Gou, która stała obok kapitana Samezuki. Wokół nich zaczął się gromadzić wianuszek pływaków, a Haru się nawet nie przejął tym, że do tej pory nie zauważył obecności drugiej szkoły.

\- Później się będziecie ścigać, chłopcy - powiedziała Gou, patrząc na nich z grymasem. - Haruka, wyjdź z wody.

Haru westchnął, z ociąganiem wynurzając się z basenu. Nonsens, pomyślał, wywracając oczami. Rin mu podał rękę, a Haru ją niechętnie chwycił, by wypuścić zaraz po wyjściu z wody. Dłonie Rina były suche i ciepłe, nieco szorstkie i Haru się przyłapał na myśleniu, jakby te dłonie się wpasowały w jego. Ta myśl wcale nie poprawiła jego nastroju.

Gdy podeszli do kółeczka, kapitan Samezuki założył ramiona na piersi.

\- Zbliża się koniec lata i jest to prawdopodobnie ostatnia okazja na wspólny trening w tym sezonie - oznajmił, a Haru zauważył w tle, jak Nagisa rozpaczliwie wiesza się na Nitorim. Kapitan posłał słoneczny uśmiech w kierunku Gou. - Wykorzystajcie dobrze ten czas.

Wokół rozległy się burknięcia paru uczniów Samezumki, którzy woleli swój zamknięty basen. Treningi z Iwatobi nie były czymś specjalnym, ale Haru lubił ich spotkania, bo oznaczało to więcej wspólnego pływania z Rinem. Podejrzliwie spojrzał się na Gou, która tylko do niego pomachała i wskazała na tablicę z rozpisem ćwiczeń, trzymając gwizdek w ustach.

\- To co - powiedział Rin, przeciągając się - ścigamy się?

Haru lubił udawać, że ma w tej kwestii jakikolwiek wybór.

* * *

Nagisa zebrał ich wszystkich w ciasnej komórce na sprzęt do pływania, uważnie się rozglądając.

\- Nie powinniście opuszczać treningów - powiedziała Gou ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, wciskając się między półki z deskami do pływania.

\- Czy musimy się zbierać w tak małym pomieszczeniu? - jęknął Makoto, kurcząc się, żeby nie zawadzać szerokimi ramionami o szafki.

\- Cicho - uciszył ich Nagisa, wyglądając przez okienko na ćwiczących pływaków. - Oni są beznadziejni - powiedział, wskazując na dryfującego w wodzie Haru i kucającego na kafelkach przed nim Rina. Rin coś mu opowiadał, wymachując rękoma, a Haru kiwał głową, patrząc na niego nieprzerwanie.

Gou przepchała się obok niego, ignorując jęki Reia, który narzekał na brud i ciasnotę w pomieszczeniu. Spojrzała nad ramieniem Nagisy i westchnęła cicho.

\- Nie możemy nic zdziałać, kiedy Haru nie chce - powiedziała, krzywiąc się. Mieli przecież takie dobre intencje i rozplanowany w zeszycie plan. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że Haruka odrzucił ich pomoc.

\- Może spróbujemy z Rinem? - zaproponował Rei entuzjastycznie, przyglądając się z małego okienka dwójce nieszczęśników. Bardzo ładnie wyglądają, estetycznie, stwierdził. Byli podobnej budowy i wzrostu, a ich różne kolory włosów idealnie się dopasowywały. Rei od razu wiedział, że ten plan ma sens. - Na początku planu ustaliliśmy, że Gou rozezna się w uczuciach brata.

Gou odeszła od nich dalej, co i tak nie było zbyt daleko w ciasnej komórce, stukając palcem po brodzie.

\- Mogę wybadać teren - powiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. - Ale jesteśmy pewni ich uczuć do siebie, prawda? - Każdy pokiwał głową. Westchnęła, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

\- Może wyjdziemy gdzieś wszyscy razem? - Makoto poderwał się, olśniony, co skończyło się tylko uderzeniem głową w półkę i żałosnym jękiem. Nagisa i Rei odwrócili się w jego kierunku od okna, z którego oglądali jak Rin i Haru przygotowują się do wyścigu. Rei skrzywił się ze współczuciem, ale Nagisy, który już wszedł w swój stan planowania, to nie obeszło.

\- To genialny pomysł, Makoś! - powiedział podekscytowany i Gou pomyślała, że gdyby nie byli ściśnięci w małej komórce to zacząłby skakać po pomieszczeniu. - Możemy ich zmusić, żeby siedzieli obok siebie! Albo żeby wylali coś na siebie i będą musieli-

\- Spokojnie, nie rozpędzaj się tak! - powiedziała szybko Gou.

\- Wciąż uważam, że Kou powinna porozmawiać z Rinem - wtrącił się Makoto, a Rei pokiwał głową.

\- To ważne, żeby wiedzieć, co Rin uważa za atrakcyjne - powiedział, poprawiając okulary. - W ten sposób możemy złączyć Harukę i Rina w najlepszy sposób i porównać ich preferencje, i ustalić tok, który-

\- Nie będę rozmawiała o randkowaniu z moim bratem - przerwała mu Gou.

\- Mnie siostry cały czas wykorzystują do tego - mruknął Nagisa, nieco skwaszony, ale również nieco szczęśliwy, bo jako jedyny w tym gronie miał doświadczenie w swataniu.

Gou uniosła brew.

\- Zapominasz, że przez cztery lata widziałam go raz w roku, a kiedy wrócił, był… - Skrzywiła się.

\- Inny - podsunął Makoto, chociaż każdy miał w myśli inne słowo.

Nagisa wzruszył ramionami i klasnął.

\- Zrobisz co będziesz umiała, Gou! - powiedział, ignorując mamrotanie dziewczyny o jej imię. - A teraz wracajmy, bo ludzie nas zaczną szukać.

Gou jęknęła, otwierając pospiesznie drzwi.

\- Jesteśmy okropnymi gospodarzami - rzekła, wychodząc szybko z komórki i marszcząc oczy przez nagłą jasność. - Idźcie szybko na trening - pospieszyła ich i nie patrząc za siebie, truchtem podbiegła do kapitana Samezuki.

Trójka chłopców spojrzała na siebie i wzruszyli ramionami, wychodząc pojedynczo z miejsca swojej narady.

* * *

Haru nie dbał o wyniki i czas - to był fakt tak samo oczywisty i znany jak to, że niebo jest niebieskie, a słońce pojawia się na wschodzie i znika na zachodzie. Odkąd zaczął pływać - a było to tak dawno temu, że Haruka wciąż pamiętał uśmiech swojej babci - to była jego reguła. Liczyła się tylko woda i wolność w niej, ukojenie od codzienności i problemów i sposób na oderwanie się od świata. Może i był dobry w tym co robił, i może jego rodzice dzwonili, gdy zdobył kolejny medal, ale to nie miało dla niego żadnego znaczenia.

A potem w jego życiu zjawił się Rin.

Ze swoim uśmiechem, entuzjazmem, wysokim głosem, irytującą namolnością i ciągłym wyzywaniem Haruki, przez co ten coraz częściej przyłapywał się na przyspieszaniu podczas treningu oraz na odczuwaniu ognia konkurencji w żyłach. Rin wywrócił jego życie jak tornado, ale tak jak szybko i gwałtowanie jego obecność przybyła, tak szybko odeszła i nim Haru się zorientował, został sam ze swoi ogniem w żyłach, szybszym oddechem i brakiem przytłaczającej siły za sobą na torze w basenie.

A potem Rin porzucił pływanie przez niego, bo Haruka go zranił, bo dał się ponieść chęci zwycięstwa, bo porzucił swoje zasady i nic nie było takie same.

Jak na idiotę przystało, Haru raz za razem daje się porywać niezdrowej ambicji Rina i nie uczy się na błędach. Nawet jeśli udaje, że nie chce ścigać się z Rinem, ciągle czuję ogień i chęć na więcej. Chce pływać szybciej, mocniej, wykorzystać mięśnie do granic możliwości. Spokój wody wokół niego jest zaburzony, ale to nic złego, dopóki wciąż go otacza. Choć nie jest cicha i łagodna, to wciąż zabiera jego troski i sprawia, że czuję się wolny, gdy ledwo łapiąc powietrze, przecina taflę ile sił w ramionach.

Gwałtownie zderzając dłoń ze ścianą, wynurzył głowę, czując żar w płucach od braku tlenu. Zaczął łapać szybko powietrze, ściągając czepek i okulary, a jego powyścigowy stan przerwał triumfalny krzyk i plask wody od zderzenia z pięścią.

\- Jak się czujesz z przegraną, Nanase? - spytał nieznośnie zadowolony z siebie Rin, a Haru spojrzał na Nitoriego ze stoperem, który pokiwał głową z wielkim uśmiechem. Haru westchnął i zanurzył się w wodzie do nosa, próbując uspokoić kołatające serce i szybko pulsującą krew. Zanim którykolwiek zdążył coś powiedzieć, stanęła nad nimi Gou, marszcząc brwi.

\- To ma być trening - powiedziała swoim groźnym, menadżerskim głosem. - Z tego co wiem, to macie ćwiczyć, a nie zarzynać się do nieprzytomności swoją niezdrową rywalizacją.

Haru, wciąż pamiętając ich wcześniejszą rozmowę, zanurzył się głębiej, czując ścisk w żołądku na myśl, że Gou coś piśnie przed bratem czy zacznie z nim rozmawiać o Haru. Haruka już stracił parę razy Rina i nie miał zamiaru robić tego kolejny raz przez swoje… _uczucia._

Rin wywrócił oczami.

\- Tylko ćwiczymy - powiedział niewinnym głosem. - Mikoshiba jeszcze nie wrzeszczał, prawda?

Cała trójka spojrzała w kierunku rudowłosego kapitana, który ciskał pioruny wzrokiem w kierunku Rina, ale zaciskał usta i nic nie mówił, wyraźnie zrezygnowany po tylu miesiącach. Każdy w Samezuce i Iwatobi wiedział, że Nanase i Matsuoka mają swoje dziwne zwyczaje i nie warto się w to wtrącać, bo to i tak nic nie da. Nikt ich nie dogoni.

\- Doskonale znasz zdanie Seijuro - fuknęła Gou, uderzając palcem w swój grafik przypięty do plastikowej podkładki. - Haruka, idź po ciężarki i przepłyń cztery baseny, dobrze? Musimy popracować nad twoimi ramionami.

Haru posłał jej krzywe spojrzenie, żeby doskonale wiedziała, jak bardzo podoba mu się idea pływania z dodatkami, ale już dawno nauczył się, że z Gou Matsuoką nie ma co się kłócić, bo i tak się przegra. Dla zasady spojrzał jej w oczy, ale ona twardo i nieugięcie na niego patrzyła, aż w końcu westchnął (powodując bąbelki w wodzie) i zaczął się wynurzyć. Usłyszał parsknięcie Rina, ale nawet nie kłopotał się, by na niego spojrzeć.

\- Będziesz miał kilka minut po treningu? - spytała Gou brata, a Haru zamarł w miejscu. Słyszał bicie swojego serca w uszach.

\- Coś się stało w domu? - zapytał Rin skonfundowany, a Haru wyobraził sobie, jak marszczy brwi.

\- Nie, nie - powiedziała pospiesznie Gou. - Nie mogę już porozmawiać z moim braciszkiem bez powodu?

Nawet z odległości paru kroków Haru mógł poczuć emitujące z Rina poczucie winy przez to, jak traktował siostrę po powrocie z Australii.

Haru zaczął powoli iść w kierunku komórki by uniknąć dziwnych spojrzeń - wciąż jednak się uważnie przysłuchiwał.

\- Jasne - odpowiedział ciepło, czego Rin jeszcze sprzed dwóch miesięcy by nie zrobił. - Pogadam tylko z Mikoshibą, okej?

\- Świetnie - powiedziała rozpromieniona Gou, a Haru zaczął w końcu iść szybciej, żeby nie ściągnąć na siebie podejrzeń po rozmowie rodzeństwa. Koniec dialogu słyszał niewyraźnie przez szum, krzyki, dźwięki gwizdka i chlapanie wody. Gdzieś w tle słychać było perlisty śmiech Nagisy i wrzaski Reia. Jego obawy zmniejszyły się odrobinę, ale powód rozmowy nadal był nieznany. Haru pokręcił głową, karcąc się w myślach. Nie wszystko się kręciło wokół niego. Pewnie Gou nadrabiała stracone lata i okres, kiedy Rin był dupkiem w stosunku do każdego, nawet własnej siostry. Wypędzając ostatnie głupie myśli, w końcu dotarł do komórki. Może powrót do wody mu pomoże.

* * *

Reszta treningu minęła spokojnie, o ile tak można nazwać pływacki trening kilkunastu siedemnastoletnich chłopców. Gou stała przy płocie razem z kapitanem, patrząc na zbierających się pływaków.

\- Za niedługo zacznie się jesień - zagaił Mikoshiba. - Co planujecie?

Gou westchnęła, stukając paznokciami w swoją podkładkę.

\- Szczerze to nie mam pojęcia - stwierdziła, po czym wrzasnęła w kierunku biegnącego Nagisy za spanikowanym Reiem: - Nagisa, wracaj się przebrać albo będziesz pływał kolejne piętnaście basenów!

Nagisa jęknął coś o niesprawiedliwości i braku poczucia humoru z dużą ilością wrzuconych "ale Gou!", jednak na szczęście zawrócił na pięcie, wydymając wargę. Rei posłał jej wdzięczny uśmiech.

Gou odwróciła się z powrotem w kierunku kapitana.

\- Może wynajmiemy gdzieś basen - powiedziała, nerwowo skubiąc skórę wnętrza policzka.

\- Chciałbym jakoś pomóc, ale nie wiem, czy szkoła zgodzi się na tyle wizyt - powiedział Mikoshiba, wpatrując się w Gou z mieszaniną zachwytu i zmartwienia. Jasne, Iwatobi było ich konkurencją, ale przez te parę miesięcy chłopcy z obu drużyn zdążyli się w pewien sposób zakolegować - plus, Mikoshiba nigdy nie chciał, żeby Gou się martwiła.

Gou machnęła dłonią.

\- Nie przejmuj się, to nasze zmartwienie - rzekła. - O, przypomniało mi się, miałbyś coś przeciwko gdybym porozmawiała z Rinem kilka minut?

Mikoshiba spojrzał na zegarek i chociaż nie lubił odmawiać czegokolwiek rudowłosej piękności, to skrzywił się.

\- Jest późno - zaczął przepraszającym tonem. - Musimy jak najszybciej być w dormitoriach.

Gou się nie przejęła.

\- Jest piątek - stwierdziła. - Macie pozwolenie na odwiedzanie rodziny na noc na weekendy, prawda?

Mikoshiba pokiwał głową.

\- Możemy stąd wrócić do naszego domu - oznajmiła, a serce zalało jej ciepło na myśl ich całej rodziny przy rodzinnym stole. Mama tak dawno nie widziała Rina. - Możesz to potwierdzić, prawda?

Mikoshiba zawiercił się w miejscu.

\- Podejrzewam, że… - Gou zatrzepotała rzęsami niewinnie, a Seijuro wyłączył się mózg i zolność mowy. Gou patrzyła na niego dużymi, świecącymi oczami, a po chwili odchrząknął, drapiąc się po głowie i odwracając wzrok. - Podejrzewam, że to wypali - powiedział, wzruszając ramionami.

Gou nagrodziła go szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Dziękuję! - krzyknęła rozpromieniona, a Mikoshiba poczuł, jak jego serce traci rytm. Ponownie odchrząknął i spojrzał szybko w kierunku szatni.

\- Co wam tyle zajmuje?! - wrzasnął swoim kapitańskim głosem, po czym w ciągu kilku sekund zaczęli wychodzić przestraszeni pływacy, niektórzy wciąż z mokrymi włosami i krzywo założonymi koszulkami. - Jak nie chcecie spać na podwórku to pospieszcie się.

Uczniowie Samezuki szybko zaczęli się zbierać i ustawiać przed autokarem, wychodząc z terenu basenu, a kapitan złapał Rina.

\- Matsuoka, ty nie.

Rin się odwrócił i uniósł brew.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał, a jego wzrok przemknął po kapitanie i siostrze.

Mikoshiba machnął ręką.

\- Dzisiaj idziesz na noc do rodziny - powiedział jakby to było nic, a Rin był tylko w stanie patrzeć się na niego zszokowany.

\- Naprawdę? - spytał głupio.

Mikoshiba wywrócił oczami i zaczął odchodzić.

\- Nie rób nic głupiego, bo za ciebie odpowiadam - pouczył, po czym posłał uśmiech Gou. - Do zobaczenia, Kou!

Gou mu pomachała, łapiąc ramię brata rozpromieniona.

\- Czy to nie cudowne? - spytała rozentuzjazmowana, a Rin pozwolił poczuł, jak na twarzy wykwita mu uśmiech.

\- Jasne - stwierdził. - Ciekawe co będzie na kolację. - I, och, jak cudownie było wypowiedzieć te słowa. Podczas nocy spędzonych w pustym pokoju pełnym metalowych łóżek, Rin zastanawiał się czasem, czy jest to tego warte. Myślał z tęsknotą o uśmiechu i zapachu matki, ale zaraz potem karcił się, przywołując w pamięci ojca, jego marzenie i to, jak je zrujnował. Jeżeli chciał być dobry - dostać się na igrzyska i zdobyć złoto - musiał chodzić do Samezuki. Nie było innej opcji.

Gou fuknęła, poprawiając mu kołnierzyk.

\- Mama jest zła, że tak rzadko odwiedzasz - powiedziała, wygładzając materiał.

Rin przełknął poczucie winy, ale nim zdążył się odezwać, nadeszła reszta Iwatobi, z jak zwykle nadającym namiętnie Nagisą, równie entuzjastycznie odpowiadającym mu Reiem oraz idącym z tyłu Haru i Makoto.

\- Rin? - odezwał się Makoto jako pierwszy, marszcząc brwi, a dynamiczne duo z przodu przerwało swą energetyczną dyskusję. - Co ty tu robisz? - spytał, spoglądając dookoła. Autokar Samezuki zdążył odjechać zaraz po tym, jak grupa pływaków się do niego wpakowała.

Gou pociągnęła Rina za ramię w ich kierunku.

\- Rin dzisiaj nocuje w domu - powiedziała, a Rin bardziej czuł niż widział, jak stoickie, zimne oczy Haru wbijają się w niego.

\- Ale fajnie! - powiedział podekscytowany Nagisa. Rin przypomniał sobie po raz kolejny, że tak, wybaczyli mu jego zachowanie i tak, można powiedzieć, że znowu są przyjaciółmi. Jednakże do entuzjazmu Nagisy chyba nikt nie umie się przyzwyczaić. - Możemy wrócić razem jak za dawnych czasów! Rinuś, pamiętasz, jak kiedyś biegaliśmy razem wracając z treningów?

Rin uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Jasne - powiedział, po czym dodał: - I tak mi nigdy nie dorastałeś do pięt.

Nagisa prychnął.

\- Biegaliście po treningach? - spytał Rei, a Rin po raz kolejny sobie przypomniał, że Rei to jedyna osoba, która nie ma z nimi historii i wspomnień. Ale też zrobił dla Rina coś, co go uratowało i Matsuoka nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek zdoła mu się odwdzięczyć.

\- Haru ode mnie bezczelnie zgapiał, a Nagisa się do niego dołączył - powiedział, posyłając uśmieszek Haruce, który spojrzał na niego z ukosa.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz - powiedział, odwracając wzrok, a Rin prychnął.

\- Nie myśl, że nie zauważyłem - rzekł radośnie, a Haru widocznie powstrzymał się od wywrócenia oczami.

\- Robi się ciemno - wtrącił się Makoto, zanim przekształciłoby się to w pełną kłótnię lub wyzwanie na kolejny wyścig, by uzgodnić, kto ma rację. - Musimy się zbierać.

Gou pokiwała głową, już ciągnąc Rina w kierunku wyjścia.

\- Do zobaczenia! - krzyknęła, a Rin im pomachał, odwracają się na chwilę by zerknąć ostatni raz na Haru, który patrzył prosto na niego. Rin mógłby przysiąc, że jego oczy nieco miękną i maluje się w nich delikatny uśmiech.

* * *

Droga powrotna była cicha i spokojna, z zachodem słońca za ich plecami, kiedy kierowali się na peron. Morze delikatnie się odbijało falami o brzeg, a Rin zapomniał już, jak bardzo kochał krajobraz Iwatobi. Miasto pełne gorzkich i słodkich wspomnień.

\- Chyba podobam się Mikoshibie - zaczęła z gruszki Gou, a Rin spojrzał na nią gwałtownie, po czym widząc jej spokojny wzrok, prychnął.

\- Każdy to wie - powiedział, wywracając oczami. - Nie jest najsubtelniejszym gościem na świecie.

Gou zaczęła nerwowo gryźć skórkę we wnętrzu warg i policzków.

\- Nie chcę go zranić - powiedziała nieco nerwowo.

\- Mikoshiba to duży chłopiec, da sobie radę jak dasz mu kosza.

Przez kawałek drogi znów towarzyszyła im cisza.

\- A gdybym chciała się z nim umawiać?

Rin znów spojrzał na siostrę.

\- A chcesz? - Uniósł brew.

Gou fuknęła.

\- Nie wiem - przyznała, jakby zażenowana swoimi uczuciami, a Rin zarzucił jej ramię na ramiona i przyciągnął do siebie, coś, czego jeszcze jakiś czas temu by nie zrobił.

\- Wierzę w ciebie - powiedział pocieszająco, a Gou zmiękła w jego ramionach, wyraźnie szczęśliwa, że brat jej tak okazuje uczucia. Rin zignorował kolejne ukłucie poczucia winy.

\- A ty? - zagaiła nagle, kiedy minęły kolejne minuty i stanęli na peronie, patrząc na godziny przybycia pociągów.

Rin odwrócił się od rozkładu w jej kierunku.

\- Co ja?

\- Podoba ci się ktoś? - spytała ciekawska.

Rin szybko wrócił wzrokiem na tabelę.

\- A co cię to obchodzi?

Gou uniosła brew i założyła ramiona na piersi.

\- Nie mogę już spytać? - powiedziała, a w kąciku jej ust błąkał się uśmiech. Rin fuknął.

\- Nie wiem, w jaki sposób to twoja sprawa.

\- Czyli jest ktoś! - krzyknęła triumfalnie, a Rin starannie unikał jej wzroku, czując gulę w gardle.

\- Odpuść - warknął, a Gou nieco się wzdrygnęła, ale zacisnęła szczękę.

\- Nie musisz być niemiły - powiedziała surowo i nieco się odsunęła, obejmując ramionami.

Rin westchnął, trąc dłonią twarz.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział swoim najbardziej winnym głosem. - To trochę… drażliwy temat.

\- Zauważyłam - prychnęła, a Rin spojrzał na nią przepraszająco. Gou nieco się rozluźniła. - Więc… - zaczęła ostrożnie. - Jak nie chcesz mi powiedzieć kto ci się podoba to może mi powiesz co ci się u kogoś podoba?

\- Jasne, żebyś próbowała zgadnąć kto to - powiedział, pstrykając ją palcami w ramię. Spojrzała na niego spod byka.

\- Nie wierzę, że masz o mnie tak niską opinię - rzekła oburzonym tonem, ale jej oczy były rozbawione. - Dawaj. - Szturchnęła go w żebra.

Spojrzał na nią krzywo, ale po chwili usiadł na ławce zrezygnowany, patrząc na kolana.

\- Sam nie wiem - rzekł niepewnie. - Opanowanie, myślę? Może poczucie humoru. Zawziętość. Sam nie wiem - jęknął, a Gou poklepała go pocieszająco po ramieniu.

\- Nie przejmuj się - powiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. - Do niczego cię nie zmuszam.

Rin wypuścił powietrze nosem, po czym wstał, widząc zbliżające się światła pociągu.

\- Nawiasem mówiąc - odezwała się Gou głosem, który dziwnie sugerował, że nie jest to przypadkowo wybrany temat. - Chcieliśmy iść jutro z chłopakami razem na miasto coś zjeść. Idziesz z nami?

Rin się skrzywił.

\- Nie wiem, nie chcę się narzucać…

\- Nie wygłupiaj się - powiedziała, ciągnąc go za ramię. - Chłopcy będą szczęśliwi, kiedy ostatnio spędziłeś z nimi czas poza basenem? - Widząc jego pustą minę, wywróciła oczami. - No właśnie. Nie przesadzaj, będzie fajnie.

\- Skoro tak myślisz… - stwierdził, nieco się wiercąc w miejscu.

Gou spojrzała na niego dziwnie.

\- Myślisz, że wciąż mają ci to za złe?

\- Ja wciąż mam to sobie za złe - wymamrotał pod nosem, a Gou jęknęła.

\- Na litość boską, czy nie mieliśmy tej rozmowy miesiąc temu? I dwa miesiące temu? I z trzydzieści razy pomiędzy?

Rin nie odpowiedział, nagle czując się strasznie głupio. Potarł kark.

\- Dobra, pójdę z wami - powiedział, wcale nie wydymając ust. - Ale lepiej, żeby było tam mięso.

Gou się rozpromieniła, ciągnąc go w kierunku stojącego już na peronie pociągu, a Rin w ostatniej chwili chwycił swoją torbę.

\- Będziemy się świetnie bawić - powiedziała z dziwnym błyskiem w oku.


	4. Rozdział 4

**_Od autorki: _**_Nieco słabo i bez bety, ale jest. Kto jeszcze jest dumny, że tym razem nie zajęło mi to roku._

* * *

**_Zastrzeżenie! _**_Typowe, nie mam żadnych praw do Free! i ich postaci._

* * *

Haru nie widział w tym większego sensu. Wizyty z restauracjach są zrozumiałe tylko wtedy, gdy nie ma w domu nic do jedzenia, a nie chce się iść do sklepu. Jednak kuchnia Nanase była zaopatrzona we wszystko, co go uszczęśliwiało - ryż, świeżą makrelę i składniki na zupę miso. Nie widział żadnej potrzeby, by wychodzić z domu, kiedy mógłby w tym czasie przebywać w wannie.

\- Haruuu - stęknął Makoto. - Nie bądź taki, wyjdź z nami!

Haru nie pierwszy raz w życiu zastanawiał się, czemu pokarało go takim namolnym i czasami irytującym przyjacielem, z którym codziennie wracał i chodził do szkoły. Jasne, Makoto był w jego życiu odkąd pamiętał i pewnie bez niego Haruka całkowicie by się zamknął w swoim domu i wannie. Makoto wiele dla niego znaczył. Ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że czasem mocno nadszarpywał mu nerwy.

\- Nie rozumiem po co - powiedział tonem, który definitywnie przekazywał znudzenie tą rozmową i chęć jej zakończenia.

Makoto wyraźnie powstrzymał się od wywrócenia oczami.

\- Może po to, żeby gdzieś wyjść z przyjaciółmi? - spytał z odrobiną sarkazmu. - Haru, chodź, dawno nigdzie razem nie wychodziliśmy, dobrze nam to zrobi.

\- Nie chcę - burknął Haru, skręcając i idąc w kierunku schodów prowadzących do spokojnego, cichego domu. Jeszcze parę kroków i zostanie sam.

\- Będzie tam też Rin - powiedział radośnie Makoto, a Haru spojrzał się na niego przez ramię, uparcie wspinając po schodach.

\- To jest wasz plan? - Uniósł brew, a niewypowiedziane zawisło w powietrzu.

\- Wiem, że nie chcesz, żebyśmy się wtrącali, ale… - zaczął delikatnie Makoto, a Haru mu przerwał.

\- Nie zmienię zdania. Odpuść - powiedział, a jego głos był nieco ostry, co rzadko się zdarzało u Haruki.

Dalej szli w ciszy, aż w końcu dotarli do domu Makoto. Kiedy przystanęli, Makoto niepewnie złapał Haru za ramię, a ten spojrzał na niego.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział cicho Mako. - Naprawdę. Po prostu… Chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy.

Haru się nieco odsunął i złapał ramię torby, patrząc gdzieś na bok.

\- Ale nadal sądzę, że powinieneś przyjść - kontynuował Makoto, niezrażony. Po tylu latach się przyzwyczaił.

\- Pomyślę nad tym - odpowiedział Haru tonem, który wyraźnie sugerował, że wcale nad tym nie pomyśli. Makoto tylko pokręcił głową i posłał mu zrezygnowany uśmiech.

\- Do zobaczenia - powiedział, po czym się odwrócił i ruszył w kierunku swojego domu, a Haru, nie marnując czasu, zaczął się wspinać wyżej do swojego mieszkania.

W jego głowie kołatała się plątanina myśli i Haru wiedział, że pierwsze co zrobi po powrocie, to wejdzie do wanny, by się uspokoić. Otwierając drzwi, mamrotał pod nosem, bo od początku wiedział, że tak się skończy to babranie w _uczuciach_. Nigdy nie powinien był się tak w to angażować, bo teraz to on zostanie z mętlikiem w głowie, a każdy ruszy dalej ze swoim życiem.

Rzucił torbę w przedpokoju i zamknął drzwi. Ściągnął buty i zaczął rozpinać bluzę, kierując się do łazienki. Nagle z jego torby wydobył się krótki dźwięk. Spojrzał na przedmiot zaskoczony i podszedł do niej, po czym rozpiął i wyciągnął ze środka świecący telefon. Co prawda nadal nie widział sensu w noszeniu ze sobą nieporęcznego urządzenia, które łatwo mogło się zniszczyć w wodzie - ale drużyna wymusiła na nim, żeby wszędzie nosił ze sobą komórkę w razie potrzeby. Uruchomił urządzenie, a na ekranie widniało "Nowa wiadomość od: Rin". Haru z ciekawością otworzył smsa.

**wiesz, gdzie idziemy?**

Haru przez chwilę patrzył skonfundowany na świecący w ciemnościach przedpokoju ekran, po czym przypomniał sobie wcześniejszą rozmowę z Makoto i zmarszczył brwi.

**nie idę **odpisał i zapalił światło na dole, po czym zaczął ostrożnie iść po schodach w kierunku łazienki. W połowie drogi telefon, który cały czas trzymał kurczowo w dłoni, znów zapiszczał.

**? **

Haru spojrzał na smsa i lekko się uśmiechnął, wręcz czując skonfundowanie Rina, gdy ten to wystukiwał. Wszedł do łazienki i zapalił światło, zsuwając z bioder spodnie, pod którymi miał kąpielówki. Gimnastykując się, zdjął koszulkę, jednocześnie trzymając w dłoni telefon. Wszedł do pustej wanny i odkręcił kran. Podrapał się po karku, myśląc nad odpowiedzią.

**chcą iść do miejsca gdzie nie ma makreli**

Haru spojrzał jeszcze raz na napisany tekst i pokiwał głową, po czym kliknął "wyślij". Co prawda nie wiedział gdzie Makoto i reszta chcieli go zaciągnąć, ale była to dobra wymówka. Z pewnością lepsza niż "nie chcę być z tobą i naszymi przyjaciółmi w jednym pomieszczeniu bo wiedzą o moich idiotycznych uczuciach do ciebie i chcą to wykorzystać".

**ffs haru**

Haru zmarszczył brew i podniósł ramiona, by nie zamoczyć telefonu.

**co?**

**nieważne**

Po czym, zanim Haru zdążył odpowiedzieć, przyszedł kolejny sms.

**na pewno zmienią zdanie, nie przesadzaj. nie zostawiaj mnie z nimi samego.**

Haru przygryzł wargę i zakręcił kran, po czym zanurzył się do szyi w wodzie, czując, jak stres nieco z niego schodzi. Jednocześnie jego umysł atakowały wyobrażenia, jak drużyna Iwatobi oblega Rina i go wypytuje o Haru. I mówi o nim dziwne rzeczy albo, nie daj boże, się wygaduje na temat jego… _uczuć._ Stres ścisnął mu żołądek i zaczął się kłócić wewnętrznie - iść z nimi na miasto i znosić plany i knucia reszty czy zostawić z nimi Rina.

Odpowiedź była jasna.

**zastanowię się…**

Rin odpisał od razu.

**;)**

Haru odłożył telefon i gwałtownie zanurzył głowę pod wodę, zamykając oczy. Udawał, że wcale nie czuje piekących policzków.

* * *

\- Jak to nie przyjdzie? - wyszeptała gorączkowo Gou do Makoto, który wzruszył ramionami z bezradną miną. Rin udawał, że ich nie słucha, a Rei i Nagisa jak zwykle przeprowadzali obok niego żwawą dyskusję - tym razem dotyczyła ona sposobu odżywiania Nagisy.

\- Wiesz jaki on jest - odpowiedział Makoto równie cicho. Rin praktycznie wywrócił oczami, bo desperacko starali się zachowywać niepodejrzanie, cicho i zwyczajnie, ale byli beznadziejni. Gou pasowała do jego byłych (obecnych?) przyjaciół.

\- Miałeś go przekonać - syknęła Gou, wbijając palec w pierś Makoto, który lekko się cofnął. - Teraz posypie się cały plan! - powiedziała, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze.

\- To nie moja wina! - bronił się Makoto. - Nie dał się przekonać, nieważne, o czym wspomniałem. - Posłał jej znaczące spojrzenie, a Rin zaczął coraz bardziej się interesować rozmową. Oczywistym było, że dotyczyla ona Haru, ale o jaki plan im chodziło? Może mieli zamiar później iść na trening?

Rin zmarszczył brwi, ale wtedy z uliczki, na którą co jakiś czas zerkał, udając, że wcale nie podsłuchuje, wyłonił się Haru. Rin poczuł, jak szeroki uśmiech wykrzywia mu usta i uniósł dłoń w przywitaniu.

\- Haruś! - krzyknął zadowolony z siebie Nagisa, patrząc pomiędzy Haruką i Rinem. - Przyszedłeś!

Gou i Makoto odwrócili się w kierunku Haru, po czym zerknęli na siebie zdumieni.

\- Haru? - spytał Makoto, marszcząc brwi. - Co ty tutaj robisz?

Haru uniósł brew.

\- Wydawało mi się, że jestem zaproszony - powiedział sucho.

\- Mogłeś iść ze mną - powiedział z wyrzutem Makoto.

Haru tylko wzruszył ramionami, a Rin odepchnął się od ściany, o którą się opierał i podszedł do niego. Zarzucił mu ramię na barki i pociągnął w stronę zbliżającego się pociągu. Haru posłał mu piorunujący wzrok, ale się nie odezwał ani nie zrzucił jego ramienia, więc Rin uznał to za sukces. Zerknął za siebie na wciąż stojących w miejscu przyjaciół, którzy dziwnie się uśmiechali i uniósł brew.

\- Idziecie?

* * *

Haru mógł się tego spodziewać, bo tak wyglądało każde wyjście z jego drużyną, ale tego dnia pobijali rekordy. Każdy się przekrzykiwał i śmiał, jedna osoba coś mówiła kiedy reszta jej nie słuchała, ktoś opowiadał żarty i nikt się nie umiał dogadać - to było normalne.

Ściskanie wszędzie Haru i Rina, zostawianie ich samym sobie z tyłu i usilne angażowanie we wspólne rozmowy - to odbiegało od normalności. Rin czasami posyłał mu pytające spojrzenia, jak niedomyślający się niczego idiota. Haru czuł, jak irytacja cały czas w nim rośnie. Czemu dał się namówić. Mógłby teraz siedzieć w cichym, spokojnym domu, gdzie nikt go nie zmusza do analizowania swoich uczuć.

Przymknął na chwilę oczy. Makoto szarpnął go za ramię w stronę restauracji, do której zmierzali, a Haru westchnął wewnętrznie.

Oczywiście kiedy weszli do restauracji, to Haru i Rin zostali umieszczeni obok siebie niemalże błyskawicznie, z Gou u boku Rina i pozostałą trójką naprzeciw. Haru zrezygnowany usiadł obok Rina, czując bijące od niego ciepło. Ich ramiona i uda co jakiś czas się dotykały, a Haru, wbrew sobie, czuł, jak jest przyciągany do tego ciepła.

Posłał złe spojrzenie trójce spiskowców naprzeciw. Makoto odwrócił wzrok, Nagisa uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Rei próbował dyskretnie unieść dwa kciuki (co oczywiście skończyło się pytającym spojrzeniem Rina i zagadującą go Gou).

\- Jest tu makrela, prawda? - wyszeptał teatralnie Rin do Haruki ponad zgiełkiem kłócącej się Gou z Nagisą i krzykami Makoto i Reia, którzy próbowali ich uspokoić.

Haru na niego spojrzał.

\- Myślisz, że dlaczego zdecydowałem przyjść? - powiedział, kręcąc głową, a Rin uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Myślę, że to mój urok osobisty cię skłonił - odpowiedział z udawaną pewnością siebie, a Haru powstrzymał się od wywrócenia oczami. (Nikt nie musi wiedzieć, że jednocześnie cisnął mu się uśmiech na usta).

\- A może to była twoja skromność - rzekł sucho, po czym odsunął się lekko, zauważywszy, że pochylili się do siebie z Rinem. Starannie unikał spoglądania na resztę przyjaciół, słysząc, że ich kłótnie nieco ucichły. Otworzył menu i zaczął się przyglądać z wielkim zainteresowaniem karcie dań.

\- Po co w to patrzysz jak i tak zamówisz dokładnie to samo co jesz w domu - wtrącił się znudzony Rin, a Haru spojrzał na niego spod byka, zamykając kartę. Rin do niego mrugnął, a Haru odwrócił wzrok.

Reszta spotkania minęła dosyć spokojnie. Podczas ich wyjść Haru zwykle siedział cicho i nikomu to nie przeszkadzało - nie był duszą towarzystwa. Tym razem jednak każdy starał się choć trochę go wciągnąć w dyskusję. Rin, tak jak zawsze, zdawał się nie pamiętać, jaki jest Haru i gdzie są jego granice.

Haru nie wiedział, jakim cudem znalazł się pośrodku ożywionej dyskusji o naleśnikach. Nagisa energicznie wymachiwał ramionami opisując swoje ulubione naleśniki, Rei omawiał ilość kalorii, Makoto i Rin dyskutowali o wadach takiego jedzenia w pływackim życiu, a Haru z Gou wymieniali się przepisami. Haru tylko czekał, aż obsługa ich wyrzuci z lokalu przez powodowany harmider.

W pewnym momencie Rin zaczął coś gorączkowo opisywać i Haru poczuł, jak jest przyciągany do tego widoku. Policzki Rina były zaczerwienione, oczy roześmiane i świecące, a Haru poczuł, jak jego serce się ściska, bo to był Rin. Jego Rin, z jasnym uśmiechem, nadmierną ekscytacją i irytującym głosem, który nie znał pojęcia przestrzeni osobistej. Haru mógłby patrzeć na Rina godzinami. Był jak osoba z innego świata, syrena, która swą pieśnią go wzywała i Haru, mimo usilnych starań, nie umiał się powstrzymać. Zawsze był przyciągany i przegrywał, roztrzaskując się brutalnie o skały.

Westchnął cicho, podnosząc się z miejsca w kierunku toalet, a Makoto złapał go w czasie drogi za ramię. Wyglądał na zmartwionego. Haru spojrzał na bok, a Makoto westchnął i go puścił. Haru czuł jego wzrok na swoich plecach dopóki nie zniknął z radaru Makoto.

Cisza i spokój łazienki to było jedyne, czego teraz potrzebował. Stanął przed kranem i odkręcił wodę, ochlapując nią twarz i powoli relaksując się. Jego reakcje i emocje go zaskakiwały i Haru doskonale wiedział, że tak będzie. Rin zawsze był źródłem zamętu w jego życiu.

_Ale dodaje też trochę różnorodności, _podpowiedział uprzejmy głosik w jego głowie. Haru kazał mu się zamknąć.

Drzwi do toalety się otworzyły, a Haru uniósł wzrok i zobaczył Rina w odbiciu lustra.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał Rin, trąc kark, a Haru zakręcił wodę i podszedł do papierowych ręczników, czując skapującą wodę na plecy. Pomogła ona mu się ustabilizować, znaleźć punkt uziemienia.

\- Tak - odpowiedział krótko Haru, osuszając twarz. Rin podszedł bliżej a Haru ścisnął trzymane w dłoni ręczniki.

\- Cały dzień jesteś dziwny - kontynuował Rin, po czym uniósł brew. - Znaczy, dziwniejszy niż zwykle.

Haru posłał mu zirytowane spojrzenie.

\- Odpuść - powiedział, wyrzucając ręczniki do kosza i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Rin stanął mu na drodze i oparł dłonie na biodrach.

\- Najpierw mi powiesz co ci jest - powiedział stanowczo, po czym jego postawa nieco sflaczała. - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi... Prawda?

Haru przełknął stojącą mu w gardle gulę i skinął głową, patrząc na bok. Rin położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i Haru wbił w nią wzrok.

\- Martwię się - kontynuował Rin. Nadal czekało go dużo pracy, ale zdecydowanie zmieniał się na lepsze i Haru nie wiedział przez zamęt w głowie co o tym sądzić.

\- Niepotrzebnie - powiedział Haru, odchodząc na bok, a dłoń Rina posłusznie się zsunęła. Haru zatęsknił z jej ciepłem.

Taka była różnica między jego przyjaźnią z Rinem a Makoto. Makoto posłusznie słuchał Haru, praktycznie czytając mu w głowie i myśląc, że robi najlepiej. Pozwalał Haru zamykać się w sobie i płynąć z falą i był tylko stałą obecnością z boku, praktycznie nigdy nie ingerującą, ale utrzymującą go na powierzchni.

Rin lubił stawać mu na przeciwko. Rzadko go słuchał, cały czas podsycał jego emocje. Nie umiał znaleźć z Haru wspólnego języka oprócz pływania i połowę wspólnego czasu spędzali na kłótniach. Ich znajomość była oparta na napięciu, gniewie i wyzwaniu. Dopiero niedawno zaczęło się przekształcać w coś innego, stalszego. Makoto często musiał utrzymywać Haru na powierzchni przez siłę, jaką był Rin. Czasem mu się nie udawało i Haru tonął.

I to najbardziej przerażało Haru. Jego przyjaźnie można było opisać jednym słowem, cały czas były pewne i stałe. A Rin był jak woda.

\- Wracajmy - powiedział delikatnie Haru, unikając wzroku Rina. Matsuoka przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, po czym skinął krótko głową i się odwrócił. Haru podążył za nim cicho.

* * *

Kiedy wrócili, jedzenie już na nich czekało, a towarzystwo jakby zdawało się nie zauważać napięcia między Haru i Rinem. Haruka do końca posiłku był cichy, a zmartwiony wzrok Makoto często do niego powracał. Rin się odzywał, ale Haru czuł w jego tonie sztuczne emocje i dziwne opanowanie, niepodobne do Rina.

W końcu zaczęli się zbierać i Haru podziękował za to wszelkim bóstwom. Gdy wyszli z restauracji, Gou stanęła obok Rina po czym obróciła się w jego kierunku z przepraszającą miną.

\- Musimy jeszcze iść do sklepu po sprzęt - powiedziała zakłopotana, a Rin machnął ręką.

\- Nie musisz mnie niańczyć. - Wywrócił oczami. - Dam radę wrócić sam do domu.

\- Możecie iść razem z Haruką na pociąg - wtrącił Rei. - Damy sobie w czwórkę radę.

Haru poczuł silną potrzebę by zaprotestować; by powiedzieć im, _błagać ich_, by przestali. Ale siedział cicho.

\- Okej - odpowiedział spokojnie Rin.

Haru skinął do wszystkich głową - chociaż nawet na to nie zasługiwali za swoje knucia - i zaczął iść w kierunku przystanku.

Rin pomachał do drużyny z Iwatobi.

\- Do zobaczenia, myślę?

\- Będziemy tęsknić, Rinuś! - wykrzyknął Nagisa, a Rin uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, po czym ruszył za Haruką.

\- Mówiłem, że to zły pomysł - powiedział cicho Makoto, a Gou burknęła. Nagisa go uderzył w ramię.

\- Żadna operacja nie jest idealna - wymamrotał. - Nawet nasze ZMR.

\- Mieliśmy chyba nie używać tej nazwy? - spytał Rei.

\- Brzmi o wiele lepiej jako skrót niż operacja: Relfin czy Mięso z Ananasem - powiedział Nagisa, wywracając oczami. - A skrótów trzeba używać na polu bitwy, nie pamiętasz?

\- Kiedy to się stało polem bitwy? - spytała praktycznie samą siebie Gou, a Nagisa spojrzał na nią poważnie.

\- Odkąd zaangażowani są w to Haruś i Rinuś - odrzekł grobowym tonem, a każdy pokiwał głową, zgadzając się z nim po namyśle.

* * *

\- Masz zamiar mi dawać ciche dni? - spytał zirytowany Rin w połowie drogi na przystanek.

\- Nie - powiedział spokojnie Haru. Rin spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.

\- Więc?

Haru westchnął.

\- Co "więc"? - spytał zrezygnowany.

\- Powiesz mi co cię gryzie? - zapytał wyczekująco Rin, a Haru spojrzał na niego kątem oka.

\- Zły dzień - powiedział po prostu.

Rin fuknął.

\- Wiem, jak wyglądają twoje złe dni i na pewno nie o to chodzi. No, mów.

Haru zdusił wszelkie emocje jakie to oświadczenie mogło wywołać i zakrył je rozdrażnieniem.

\- Odczepisz się w końcu? Jesteś irytujący.

Rin wepchnął ręce do kieszeni i kopnął kamyk.

\- Dobra, Jezu - prychnął.

Przez chwilę szli w ciszy.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział nagle Rin, a Haru się zatrzymał i spojrzał na niego zdumiony. - Nie powinienem naciskać. To twoja sprawa.

\- Ja też przepraszam - rzekł cicho Haru po chwili. - Rozumiem. Po prostu… Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. - Ruszył ponownie, a Rin po kilku sekundach go dogonił.

\- Spójrz na nas - parsknął. - Omawiamy nasze problemy jak dorośli.

\- Jak dobrze, że nie rzucasz się na mnie tym razem - odpowiedział sucho Haru, spoglądając na Rina kątem oka, a ten wyszczerzył się.

\- Obędzie się bez łzawych wyznań - powiedział, wywracając oczami, ale Haru widział miękki uśmiech na jego twarzy. Nanase odwrócił głowę i ukrył swój.

* * *

Sekret czytania Haru leżał w małych gestach. Haru był bardzo zamkniętą w sobie osobą i trudną do odczytania - Rin podejrzewał, że miało to coś wspólnego z rodziną. Nawet kiedy byli młodsi to Haru mieszkał z babcią, a jego rodzice byli zawsze nieobecni. Rina to interesowało, ale nigdy się nie wtrącał - są granice, o których nawet on wiedział.

Haru zawsze go w pewien sposób irytował swoją oziębłością i oddaleniem. Rin chciał, by Haru reagował tak jak on na niego. Myśl, że Haruce w żadnym stopniu na nim nie zależy go przygnębiała.

Ale niedawno nauczył się, że Haru jest łatwy do oczytania, jeśli się tylko wie, gdzie szukać. Spięte ramiona, świecące oczy, ledwo zauważalny, miękki uśmiech, zaciśnięte pięści, zrelaksowana postawa - Haru praktycznie cały swój nastrój i emocje przekazywał językiem ciała i Rina to fascynowało. Potrafił patrzeć wieczność na niezdającego sobie z tego sprawy Haru. Wypatrywanie tych drobnostek było dla Rina jak nowy język i kompletnie się poświęcił jego nauce.

Rin zdawał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jest beznadziejnym przypadkiem.

Całą podróż w pociągu Haru spędził na bezmyślnym szkicowaniu w ciszy, a Rin często na niego spoglądał. Wbrew pozorom ta cisza mu nie przeszkadzała - była oznaką dojrzałości ich relacji, kiedy zwyczajnie cieszyli się ze swojej obecności bez potrzeby gadania o bzdurach. Haru był rozluźniony, ale jego oczy były gdzieś daleko, kiedy bezmyślnie przesuwał ołówkiem po kartce. To tak bardzo martwiło Rina. Haru często był nieobecny i w swoim świecie, ale wyglądało to inaczej niż teraz. Rin podejrzewał, że Haru ma jakiś problem i desperacko chciał mu pomóc, ale Haru stanowczo go odpychał.

Rin westchnął i oparł głowę o chłodną szybę, wsłuchując się w cichy dźwięk jadącego pociągu, przytłumione rozmowy innych osób oraz subtelny odgłos ołówka Haru. Haru zawsze go ciekawił - o czym myśli, co rysuje, co nim kieruje, czemu nie traktuje pływania poważnie.

Haru uniósł wzrok znad szkicownika na Rina, po czym szybko zamknął zeszyt i spojrzał przez okno. Rin zmarszczył brwi, ale Haru często był skryty ze swoim rysowaniem w szkicowniku (co było dziwne, bo Haru zwykle traktował swój talent zwyczajnie i nie poświęcał mu więcej myśli i każdy, kto chciał, widział, co tworzył), więc odpuścił.

\- Reszta dziwnie się dzisiaj zachowywała - zagaił, a Haru spojrzał na niego kątem oka. Rin uniósł brew. - Zmówiliście się czy coś?

\- Miałeś odpuścić - burknął Haru, a Rin machnął ręką.

\- Jasne, przepraszam. - Zmarszczył brwi. - Nie pokłóciliście się, prawda? Nawet z nimi nie chciałeś iść wcześniej.

Haru zaczął bezmyślnie skubać ołówek.

\- Nie - zapewnił go cicho. - Po prostu… Nie zgadzamy się w pewnej sprawie.

\- Wydawaliście mi się drużyną z marzeń - powiedział zmartwiony Rin. - Wiesz, tęcze i motylki, zero zmartwień, sam cukier.

Haru prychnął rozbawiony, ale nie skomentował tego.

\- Mają inne… poglądy na pewną sprawę niż ja - powiedział wymijająco.

Rin wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie przejmuj się, Mikoshiba wrzeszczy na mnie co najmniej dwa razy dziennie. - Wyszczerzył się, a Haru wywrócił oczami. - Częściej, jeśli razem ćwiczymy.

\- Tak bardzo go irytujemy?

Rin wydawał się rozbawiony.

\- Nawet jeżeli zniszczylibyście połowę basenu to pewnie by się tylko trochę pozłościł. Za bardzo durzy się w mojej siostrze.

Haru spojrzał na niego zainteresowany.

\- Kou podoba się Mikoshibie?

Rin zamrugał zdumiony.

\- Jesteś ślepy? - spytał, a jego oczy błyszczały, rozbawione. Haru przez to nawet nie był zirytowany. - Gapi się na nią bez przerwy, bełkocze bez sensu i jest gotów zrobić wszystko, jeśli tylko Gou zatrzepocze rzęsami. Przyjemnie się na to patrzy.

Haru wydawał się zainteresowany.

\- To są objawy gdy jesteś zakochany? - Uniósł brew, a Rin oparł się wygodniej o siedzenie, siedząc bokiem, by widzieć Haru.

\- Chyba tak? - powiedział nieco niepewnie. Haru tylko założył ręce na piersi.

\- Podobno jesteś ekspertem. - Rin prychnął, ale jego policzki były nieco zaczerwienione.

\- Tak mówią w książkach - burknął, a Haru wydał z siebie dźwięk podobny do zduszonego śmiechu. Rin zmarszczył czoło jeszcze bardziej, wydymając wargę.

\- Bardzo śmieszne. - Wywrócił oczami, ale nie mógł udawać przed samym sobą, że krótki śmiech nie roztopił mu połowy organów. Dźgnął Harukę palcem w ramię.

\- A co z tobą? Założę się, że dziewczyny szaleją za tobą. - Zamrugał gwałtownie oczami, obejmując własną twarz dłońmi. - Nanase-kun jest taki chłodny i nieprzystępny, aaach, a jego oczy są takie niebieskie - powiedział wysokim, piszczącym głosem, a Haru spojrzał na niego z niesmakiem i uderzył go w dłonie.

\- Bardzo zabawne - burknął, odwracając głowę. Po co w ogóle zaczynał temat. I czemu on w ogóle lubił tego kretyna.

\- Haruuu, nie obrażaj się - jęknął Rin, praktycznie śmiejąc mu się w twarz, a Haru posłał mu piorunujące spojrzenie.

\- Następnym razem jak skopię ci dupę to nie będziesz się szczerzyć jak idiota - mruknął Haru, a Rin uniósł brew.

\- Czy to wyzwanie, Nanase?

Pociąg zaczął zwalniać na stację Haruki, więc włożył on szkicownik do torby i założył ją na ramię. W środku oprócz zeszytu był też ręcznik i okulary, bo Haruka miał głęboką nadzieję, że po zjedzeniu obiadu pójdą na basen. Starannie ukrywał swój zawód brakiem takiego rozwoju wydarzeń. Wstał z miejsca i złapał za rurkę, po czym spojrzał przez ramię na Rina.

\- Zobaczysz - powiedział. Pociąg się zatrzymał i drzwi otwarły, więc Haru uniósł dłoń i pomachał Rinowi, po czym zaczął wychodzić.

\- Czekaj. - Rin go złapał za ramię, a Haruka się zatrzymał w drzwiach i spojrzał na niego, przekrzywiając głowę. Rin uśmiechnął się, pewny siebie. Ten uśmiech wcale nie robił nic dziwnego z wnętrznościami Haruki. Wcale.

\- Mam nadzieję, że poradzicie sobie w drużynie - powiedział miękko, a Haru poczuł, jak rozgrzewa go od środka. - Inaczej nie masz ze mną szans - mrugnął do Haruki. Drzwi ostrzegająco zapiszczały, więc Haru szybko wyszedł na przystanek, sarkastycznie salutując Rinowi.

\- Marzenie ściętej głowy - powiedział, zanim drzwi zamknęły mu się przed nosem. Ostatnie, co zobaczył zanim pociąg zaczął dalej jechać, to uśmiech Rina.

Nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, że praktycznie całą podróż do domu spędził na uśmiechaniu się głupio do samego siebie. Ani na wspominaniu ciepła dłoni Rina na swoim ramieniu. Ani na pławieniu się w samym wspomnieniu obecności Rina, szczęśliwego i rozluźnionego.

A z pewnością nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, że gdy w końcu wrócił do domu, to kilka godzin spędził pisząc z Rinem. Nikt nie musi wiedzieć, że nawet sobie wmawiał, iż to nic nie znaczy, jednocześnie przykrywając kołdrą ciepłe policzki.


	5. Rozdział 5

**_Od autorki: _**_Dla Walenia, bo tylko dzięki niej ten fik wciąż się jakoś pisze. Ja tylko wystukuję słowa i pomysły, ona jest moją siłą napędową._

_Kto zgadnie o co chodzi Rinowi i Haru w ostatnim fragmencie coś wygra. Nic materialnego bo jestem biedna, ale sama satysfakcja jest chyba dobra._

* * *

\- Haru nas zabije - powiedział Makoto, krzywiąc się.

Nagisa machnął ręką.

\- Nie przesadzajmy - rzekł lekceważąco.

Rei postukał się palcem w brodę.

\- Użycie moich zdolności szpiegowskich będzie trudne w takiej sytuacji - zauważył.

Nagisa zaczął kiwać głową i wydymał usta w namyśle.

\- Może wejdziesz na drzewo? - zaproponował entuzjastycznie.

Rei prychnął.

\- Nie bądź niemądry, przy domu Haruki nie ma wystarczająco dużych drzew.

\- Plus - dodała Gou, marszcząc brwi. - Nie chcielibyśmy, żebyś upadł i sobie coś zrobił, prawda?

\- Tak - powiedział Makoto, wdzięczny, że chociaż jedna osoba w tej grupie ma rozum w głowie. - Rei, to jest bardzo niebezpieczne i nie możemy dla takiej głupoty ryzykować twoim życiem-

\- Chodziło mi bardziej o to, że gdyby złamał rękę czy nogę, to nie mógłby pływać - wtrąciła Gou, po czym posłała uśmiech Reiowi. - Twoje bezpieczeństwo jest bardzo ważne!

Makoto tylko westchnął.

\- Ale co wtedy z naszym planem? - rzekł Nagisa, wydymając policzki. Najwyraźniej wizja Reia narażającego życie niezbyt go przejęła. - Jeśli Reiś nie będzie obserwował naszych celów to nigdy się nie dowiemy, czy plan wypalił!

\- Musimy liczyć na to, że wszystko się ułoży - powiedział Makoto. - Rin i Haru nieraz razem nocowali, prawda?

\- Ale my nie chcemy, żeby "wszystko się ułożyło"! - wykrzyknął Nagisa, a Rei, który obok jadł swój posiłek, pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową. - Chcemy, żeby Rin-Rin i Haruś zauważyli swoją wieczną miłość, pobrali się i żyli długo i szczęśliwie!

\- Nie pędźmy tak na przód - powstrzymał fantazje Nagisy Makoto. - Nie zapominaj, że na razie nasze plany nie odniosły zbyt wielkiego skutku.

Nagisa fuknął.

\- Haruś i Rinuś są bardzo uparci. Ale w końcu damy radę! Ten plan jest niezawodny!

\- Oprócz tego, że Rin i Haruka spędzą całą noc sami, a my nie będziemy mieli żadnego wglądu ani wpływu na sytuację - wtrąciła Gou, smutno opierając podbródek na dłoni.

Cała czwórka westchnęła i spojrzała się w górę na jasne niebo. Słońce mocno grzało, mimo iż zbliżał się koniec września. Inni uczniowie wykorzystywali dobrą pogodę i przerwę obiadową, wylegując się na trawie. Na dachu oprócz klubu pływackiego były jeszcze dwie grupki, a w powietrzu czuło się poruszenie zbliżającym weekendem - nawet jeśli większość uczniów i tak spędzała dni wolne na nauce.

\- Według mnie powinniśmy ich zostawić samym sobie - powiedział w końcu Makoto, a reszta spojrzała na niego. - Od początku nie pasowało mi zbytnie wtrącanie się i mataczenie. Ich trzeba tylko trochę… Popchnąć.

Gou pokiwała głową.

\- Są uparci, ale nie są idiotami - zauważyła. - Prędzej czy później wszystko się ułoży.

Nagisa był wyraźnie przygnębiony, że jego wspaniałe zdolności swatania nie będą w pełni wykorzystane. Reiowi opadły ramiona. Umiejętności detektywistyczne Ryugazakiego były naprawdę godne pozazdroszczenia. Szkoda, że nie dało się ich jakoś wykorzystać.

\- Teraz najgorsze - wtrącił Makoto. - Umawiamy się wszyscy i po prostu nie przychodzimy, czy mówimy Rinowi, że jest nocowanie, o którym Haru nie ma pojęcia? Chodzi mi o termin inny niż piątek.

\- Obie opcje są równie niegrzeczne - powiedział Rei, nieco się wiercąc na miejscu. Szczytny cel szczytnym celem, ale Rei naprawdę szanował Harukę i nie chciał, by ten miał im coś za złe. Niepokoiła go myśl, że Haru może oddalić się od drużyny. Już i tak przez cały tydzień, po wspólnym wyjściu na miasto, Haruka trzymał ich na dystans - większy niż zwykle - i ograniczał kontakty z klubem do minimum. Nie tylko Rei zaczął się czuć źle z takim rozwojem sytuacji.

\- Lepszym wyjściem chyba będzie jeśli każdy z nas, osobno, wymyśli powód, przez który nie może przyjść, aż zostanie sam Rin - powiedział Nagisa i przeżuł swój słodki chleb z namysłem. Rei rzucił mu obrzydzone spojrzenie, widząc marmoladę, która zmieszała się z bitą śmietaną.

\- Ten plan wydaje się pełen dziur - powiedział Rei, krzywiąc się. - Nie znamy wszystkich czynników i nie podążamy za ustalonym na początku wzorem, i to jest _skazane_ na porażkę.

\- La la la la! - krzyknął Nagisa, zasłaniając uszy. - Nie ma tu miejsca na twój pesymizm, Reiś! Idź bądź ponury gdzie indziej!

\- Ja tylko mówię - powiedział Rei, poprawiając okulary - że to wszystko wydaje się takie bezmyślne i roztrzepane, jakbyśmy nawet nie wiedzieli, co mamy robić i działali bez planu.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Reszta spojrzała po sobie. W końcu Gou wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Plany wymyślane na poczekaniu są najlepsze - rzekła z największym przekonaniem w głosie.

Rei aż otworzył usta z oburzenia.

* * *

Haru zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego przywiązanie do telefonu, które pojawiło się w ciągu zaledwie tygodnia, było co najmniej niepokojące. Niezbyt go to obchodziło.

Haru myślał, iż wieczorna rozmowa Rina była sytuacją, która się więcej nie powtórzy. Ta myśl w pewien sposób go ukuła, ale Haru to odsunął w daleki głąb umysłu, jak zresztą praktycznie wszystko, co było związane z problematycznymi uczuciami.

Ale następnego ranka po obudzeniu czekał na niego sms o treści "**miłego dnia, śpiochu! ;)**". Haru nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać przez cały czas, gdy smażył śniadaniową makrelę. Podczas tego dnia oboje parę razy wymienili się wiadomościami - Rin opisywał śmieszne sytuacje, które wydarzyły się podczas treningu, Haru opowiedział o sekrecie panny Amy, o którym reszta nie miała pojęcia. Rin próbował go przekonać, żeby wykorzystał ten fakt do naciągnięcia ocen. Haru stanowczo mu odmówił.

Następnego dnia ich lekkie rozmowy się powtórzyły i nim Haru się zorientował, to spędził cały tydzień na wysyłaniu sobie z Rinem śmiesznych obrazków i rozmawianiu o niczym. Chyba nigdy nie spędził tyle czasu z komórką w ręce, wliczając w to moment, kiedy był naiwny i cały czas czekał na telefon od rodziców.

Haru wiedział, że nie zdoła unikać swoich przyjaciół całą wieczność. Jakoś po drodze piątek stał się dniem, w którym się spotykali i nie raz u siebie nocowali, jak zwyczajni nastolatkowie. Najczęściej robili to w domu Haruki i ten szczerze nie miał nic przeciwko. Jasne, było głośno, brudno i ciężko było być gospodarzem czwórki lub piątki nastolatków (mama Gou często nie podchodziła entuzjastycznie do tego, żeby jej córka nocowała z grupką chłopaków), ale Haru nie narzekał. Szczególnie, kiedy w końcu przyłączył się do nich Rin - był jak brakujący puzzel, o którego braku dowiedzieli się dopiero wtedy, gdy ten się znalazł.

Dlatego sam nie wiedział co ma czuć, kiedy spoglądał na smsy, wyświetlające się w jego nowo narodzonej komórce.

Gou nie mogła przyjść, bo mama się nie zgodziła - było to nieco niespodziewane, bo odkąd Rin się do nich przyłączył to mama Matsuoka podchodziła do ich nocy o wiele łagodniej, ale wciąż zrozumiałe. Makoto musiał się zajmować bliźniakami - to też często się zdarzało. Nagisa został zmuszony do nauki, a Reia rodzice zabrali na weekend by odwiedzić rodzinę.

Wszystkie te wytłumaczenia miały sens. Czasem się zdarzało, że nauka, rodzina lub zwykłe lenistwo wchodziły im w drogę. Ale żeby wszystkim na raz nagle coś wypadło?

Haru zmarszczył brwi, czując się nieco nieswojo. W jego lodówce było nieco więcej jedzenia niż zwykle, a maty i śpiwory zostały wyjęte, żeby pomieścić całe towarzystwo. Nawet jeśli cały tydzień ich unikał i spędził nieco obrażony, to wciąż spodziewał się, że jak zwykle się spotkają. Czuł zawód? Możliwe.

Westchnął i odłożył telefon, powtarzając sobie, że zachowuje się głupio. Życie wchodziło w drogę i nie mógł mieć tego reszcie za złe. Wstał i podszedł do rozwiniętych mat, po czym zaczął je z powrotem zwijać. Taki rozwój sytuacji miał swoje plusy - mógł w spokoju posiedzieć w wannie, zrobić zadanie domowe i porysować.

Przeszywający dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi wyrwał go z rozmyślań i Haru uniósł głowę, zaskoczony. Zegarek wskazywał godzinę, o której klub miał się pojawić - słońce powoli się chyliło ku zachodowi. Ale przecież...

Haru spojrzał w kierunku telefonu, który wyglądał bardzo niewinnie. Haruka w głowie przebiegł po dostarczonych smsach - Gou i jej mama, Makoto i bliźniacy, Rei i rodzina, Nagisa i matematyka…

Och.

Haru poczuł, jakby jego serce się zatrzymało, a żołądek wypełniło dziwne uczucie. _Oczywiście_. Przypomniało mu się, czemu był na nich zły, czemu ich unikał cały tydzień - myślał, że może odpuścili, dali spokój i mogą wrócić do normalności…

Dzwonek ponownie zabrzmiał, jakby osoba, co go wciskała, się niecierpliwiła, a Haru powoli odetchnął i ruszył z salonu w kierunku drzwi wejściowych.

Ku niczyjemu zaskoczeniu, gdy odsunął drzwi, w progu stał uśmiechnięty Rin, w całej swojej olśniewającej glorii, z małym plecakiem na ramieniu.

\- Hej - powiedział lekko, a Haru pokiwał głową i odsunął się, by go wpuścić.

Rin stanął w holu, a Haru zamknął za nim drzwi, wciąż oddychając powoli przez nos.

\- Gdzie reszta? - zapytał Rin, rozglądając się dookoła. Zazwyczaj pojawiał się najpóźniej, bo miał najdłuższą drogę do przebycia - witały go wrzaski, skakanie, zamieszanie i zapach jedzenia. Jednak tym razem w domu Nanase panowała zwykła cisza i wszystko oświetlało zachodzące słońce, które wlewało się przez okna.

\- Nie przyjdą - powiedział Haru, jakby nie było to nic wartego uwagi, jakby nie dowiedział się tego zaledwie kilka minut wcześniej. Jeśli Haru miał jakiś talent poza pływaniem, to zdecydowanie było nim sprawianie, że wszystko brzmiało jak błahostki. - Każdemu coś wypadło.

\- Dziwne. - Rin położył swój plecak przy stoliku w salonie i ostrożnie usiadł na kolanach. Haru automatycznie skierował się do kuchni, by wyjąć jakieś przekąski i zaparzyć ulubioną herbatę Rina.

\- Niedawno się dowiedziałem - powiedział Haru i wzruszył ramionami. Na chwilę się oparł rękoma o blat, szczęśliwy, że Rin nie widzi jego twarzy.

\- Przynajmniej nie będziesz miał wymówki, żeby uciec przed sromotną porażką w grach - odparł Rin, zadowolony z siebie, a Haru spojrzał na niego przez ramię i uniósł brew. Rin tylko posłał mu olśniewający uśmiech.

W domu zapanowała przyjemna cisza, przerywana jedynie dźwiękiem krojonych przez Haru warzyw i gotującej się wody. Haru pomyślał, że mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić - stałej obecności Rina, która dobrze komponuje się z samotnym domem Nanase. Potrząsnął głową i podszedł z tacą do stolika, po czym klęknął na miejscu naprzeciw Rina. Ten pokiwał z wdzięcznością głową i wziął filiżankę.

\- Płatki wiśni? - powiedział Rin, unosząc kąciki ust, i wskazał na rysunek na naczyniu. Haru pozwolił sobie na mały uśmiech.

\- To były ulubione mojej babci - wyjaśnił, delikatnie śledząc palcem wzór. Na chwilę zatopił się w myślach, po czym nagle uniósł głowę. Rin przez cały czas na niego patrzył. - Rin. Chodźmy popływać.

Rin tylko westchnął i pokiwał głową.

\- Jesteś nienormalny. Chodźmy.

* * *

Iwatobi o każdej porze było śliczne, ale po zachodzie słońca miało coś w sobie specjalnego. Może był to księżyc, odbijający się od morza. Może dźwięk fal, który powoli kołysał wszystkich do snu. Gwiazdy jasno świeciły, nawet jeśli słońce dopiero niedawno zniknęło, a całe miasto spowijała magiczna aura.

\- Tęsknię za Iwatobi - powiedział Rin, kiedy szli z Haru ulicą prowadzącą do basenu szkoły Iwatobi. Wieczorami robiło się coraz chłodniej, więc oboje mieli ubrane bluzy i chowali dłonie w kieszeniach.

\- Trzeba było się nie zapisywać do szkoły w innym mieście. - Może Haru był nieco zły, że Rin wciąż i wciąż go zostawiał, pędził naprzód i nigdy nie tkwił w jednym miejscu, jednocześnie ciągnąc za sobą Harukę. Ale tylko nieco.

Rin wywrócił oczami.

\- Wiesz, jak Olimpiada jest dla mnie ważna - powiedział, ale zanim nastrój zrobiłby się zbyt poważny, dodał: - Poza tym, Iwatobi nie ma szans z Samezuką.

Haru prychnął.

\- Pokonaliśmy was w sztafecie - zauważył, a Rin machnął ręką.

\- Kropla w morzu - powiedział, po czym zerknął na Haru i się uśmiechnął. - Nie sądziłem, że wyniki są dla ciebie takie ważne.

\- Bo nie są - burknął Haruka. - Po prostu nie chcę, żeby za bardzo spuchła ci głowa. Będziesz jeszcze wolniej płynął i co wtedy.

\- Och, Haru, jak ty się o mnie martwisz - powiedział wysokim, piskliwym głosem Rin, z kpiną w głosie. - Spokojnie, nikomu nie powiem, że twoja "pływam sam, dla wody" postawa to ściema.

Haru wywrócił oczami.

\- Jesteś kretynem - oznajmił Rinowi, który go nie słuchał i stukał palcem policzek.

\- Kto by pomyślał, że Haruka Nanase też jest człowiekiem i daje się porwać ogniu rywalizacji. - Rin spojrzał na Haru roześmianymi oczami. Nanase uświadomił sobie, że to one są powodem, dla którego wciąż nie zepchnął Rina z klifu.

\- Zaraz cię wypchnę do morza - powiedział Haru monotonnym głosem, a Rin zarzucił mu ramię na barki.

\- Nie bądź taki! Odpłacisz mi się w wyścigu, prawda? - powiedział z nadzieją w głosie, uśmiechając się szeroko. Haru przez chwilę nie umiał rozróżnić, czy patrzy na dwunastoletniego Rina, czy na obecnego, który czasem wciąż miał cień i smutek w oczach. Może to dlatego był beznadziejnym przypadkiem - wystarczyło, że Rin posłał mu uśmiech i Haru był gotów zrobić wszystko, by go utrzymać na jego ustach.

Jak bohaterowie taniego filmu dla nastolatków, oboje się włamali, przeskakując ostrożnie przez płot. Basen był oddalony od szkoły i stał pośrodku niczego, ale Haru miał wystarczająco dużo kłopotów przez inne włamania, więc nie potrzebował kolejnej skargi. Wystarczy, że ludzie zobaczą jakieś zamieszanie z ulicy i zadzwonią po policję, a tłumaczenie się, iż teoretycznie ma pozwolenie na używanie basenu cały dzień, wydawało się Haru zbyt problematyczne. Oczywiście, akurat dzisiaj Gou musiała omyłkowo ze sobą wziąć klucze i nie zostawiła ich jak zwykle za kamieniem przy płocie (ukrywanie ważnych rzeczy nie było mocną stroną klubu Iwatobi).

Kiedy stanęli po właściwej stronie, Rin otrzepał spodnie i zdjął z płotu swoją bluzę, przez którą skakali. Potarł ramiona i spojrzał krytycznie na basen.

\- Wiem, że przez ciebie zawsze daję się namówić na głupie pomysły, ale nie jest nieco za zimno na pływanie?

Haru już stał w kąpielówkach i zdejmował koszulkę.

\- Nie gadaj głupot.

Rin westchnął ciężko i zaczął powoli ściągać z siebie ubrania, rzucając krytyczne spojrzenia Haru.

\- I tak idę rano biegać - oznajmił Rin Haruce, jakby go to obchodziło.

Rin zaczął się rozciągać, a Haru od razu stanął na krawędzi basenu i wskoczył. Czuł, jakby pierwszy raz od wielu godzin wziął głęboki, pełen wdech, tak jakby czas spędzony na powierzchni go dusił i dopiero obecność wody dała możliwość oddechu. Pod wodą panowała błoga cisza i Haru był pewien, że gdyby nie obecność Rina, to spędziłby w niej całą noc, po prostu dryfując. Starałby się nie myśleć o niczym.

Woda była ciepła - cieplejsza niż powietrze na dworze. Haru wynurzył się i potrząsnął głową, a gdy otworzył oczy, ujrzał, jak Rin patrzy na niego.

\- Nie masz zamiaru się rozciągnąć?

Haru pokręcił głową, ale złapał ramię i zaczął je przeciągać na drugą stronę. Po kilku sekundach zrobił identycznie z drugą ręką, po czym opuścił je i spojrzał wyczekująco na Rina. Ten wywrócił oczami.

\- Nie będę ci nastawiał barku jak go naciągniesz - powiedział ostrzegawczo, pochylając się. Haru wydał z siebie cichy dźwięk, który jednocześnie mógł oznaczać zgodę albo "odwal się". Z Haru nigdy nie było wiadomo.

W końcu Rin skończył rozciąganie się, a Haru zdążył dwa razy przepłynąć basen, delektując się uczuciem wody na ciele. Oboje stanęli na słupkach startowych na swoich torach i ustawili się, gotowi do startu. Nagle Rin się wyprostował i oparł dłoń na biodrze.

\- Kto będzie liczył czas? - powiedział i uniósł brew. Rozejrzał się dobitnie, a odpowiedziała mu ciemność i cisza. Na jego ramionach pojawiła się gęsia skórka od zimna.

\- I tak wygram - powiedział Haru lekceważąco, a Rin wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk i natychmiast się pochylił.

\- W twoich snach!

\- Gotowi, do startu… - zaczął odliczać Haru.

Oboje równocześnie wskoczyli do wody.

Ku niczyjemu zaskoczeniu, gdy tylko skończyli, zaczęli się kłócić o wynik. Zwykle gdy się o coś sprzeczali, kończyło się to wyścigiem, by rozstrzygnąć, kto ma rację, ale oczywiście teraz tego nie mogli zrobić. Skończyło się na tym, że podczas powrotu do domu Nanase szli kilka metrów od siebie, rzucając drugiemu krzywe spojrzenia.

Kiedy wrócili, postanowili rozstrzygnąć swój spór w jedyny znany im sposób oprócz pływania - zawody w gry wideo. Haru upierał się przy swoich o temacie oceanu, Rin stanowczo chciał zwyczajną grę w wyścigi Mario czy walki. W końcu ustalili kolejność i odłożyli konsole dopiero koło drugiej w nocy, kiedy z ledwością powstrzymywali się przed zaśnięciem. Rin cały czas mruczał pod nosem - może o tym, jak bardzo nienawidzi gry Haruki o rybach (bardzo pięknej i z głębokim przesłaniem, zdaniem Nanase), może o tym, że i tak obudzi Haru o szóstej, kiedy w planach miał iść biegać. Haru nie był pewien.

Na oślep zaczęli się kręcić po domu, szykując do snu, bo światło za bardzo raziło ich zmęczone oczy. Rin cały czas kręcił głową i ramionami, czując zbliżające się zesztywnienie. Gdy Haru podał mu koszulkę do snu i ręcznik, pokiwał z wdzięcznością głową i poszedł się przebrać. Haru, ziewając, posprzątał w salonie.

Jednak kiedy w końcu ułożyli się do snu - Haru na swoim łóżku, Rin na podłodze w śpiworze obok - Haruka odkrył, że nie może zasnąć. Nieważne, jak bardzo ciążyły mu oczy i bolała głowa, to sen nie przychodził.

Po kilkunastu frustrujących minutach wiercenia się z boku na bok, w końcu uchylił powieki i zaczął wpatrywać sufit. Ciche, spokojne oddechy zlewały się z szumem fal i normalnie taka melodia momentalnie ukołysałaby Haru do snu. Tym razem jedynie wzmacniała irytację w Haruce, który wyraźnie słyszał każdy dźwięk, wszystko dostrzegał i był aż nazbyt czuły na dotyk pościeli na skórze.

Wypuścił zirytowany powietrze nosem, a jego ciało zaswędziało. Czuł się w nim nieswojo, było mu jednocześnie za gorąco i za zimno. Nerwy namawiały go, by zanurzył się w wodzie. Basen na pewno by ukoił jego rozdrażnienie - byłoby tam cicho i ciemno i jedynym dotykiem na skórze byłby dotyk wody. Haru poczuł, jak pokusa robi się coraz silniejsza - może mógłby po cichu przejść obok Rina i zasnąć w wannie. Ten pomysł wydawał się bardzo zachęcający.

Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na Rina. Jego twarz była spokojna, skąpana w mroku pokoju. Usta miał lekko uchylone i wydobywał się z nich cichy, równomierny oddech. Wyraźnie miał spokojne sny. Czerwone kosmyki opadały mu na twarz i palce Haru zamrowiły. Wyobraził sobie teksturę i uczucie miękkich pasem, gdyby je odgarnął z oczu i ust przyjaciela.

\- Wiem, że się gapisz - powiedział cichy, senny głos, a Haru zamrugał, zaskoczony.

\- Wcale nie - mruknął Haruka, a Rin przewrócił się na bok, by całkowicie leżeć twarzą do niego i uchylił senne oko.

\- Wcale tak - szepnął, a na usta wpełzł mu ciepły uśmiech. - Obudziłeś mnie przez to. Mam lekki sen.

\- Przepraszam.

Rin machnął ręką i ziewnął, po czym lekko się podniósł i uderzył parę razy w poduszkę.

\- Jestem zaskoczony, że zdołałeś zasnąć - odezwał się Haru. - Wiesz, bez swojej poduszki i w ogóle.

Rin z powrotem opadł na posłanie i rzucił Haru zdradzone spojrzenie.

\- Powiedziałem ci o tym w zaufaniu.

\- Ciesz się, że nie jestem Nagisą. Zaraz wszyscy by wiedzieli.

Rin mruknął coś pod nosem.

Haru odwrócił się na bok i spojrzał prosto na Rina. Przez chwilę w ciszy wpatrywali się w siebie. Pokój spowijała ciemność, przerywana delikatnymi pasmami księżycowego światła. Rin wyglądał w tym świetle jak istota nie z tego świata, nietykalna i delikatna. Zawsze nieosiągalna. Haru zabolało serce.

\- Wiesz - odezwał się nagle szeptem Rin - nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy o… tym.

Haru przełknął gulę w gardle i odwrócił wzrok. Sufit wydawał się bardzo interesujący.

\- Nie ma o czym rozmawiać - powiedział, a jego ton dobitnie wskazywał, że chce zakończyć temat.

Rin pokiwał głową, jakby spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi.

\- Znaczyło coś to dla ciebie wtedy? - zapytał cicho, a Haru przykrył ramieniem twarz.

\- Inaczej tego bym nie zrobił - powiedział, wywracając oczami wewnętrznie. - Idź spać, Rin.

Rin wtulił się głębiej w poduszkę.

\- Okej. Dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc.

\- Dla mnie też to coś znaczyło - odezwał się Rin po kilku sekundach. - Kiedy w Australii… robiło się źle. - Zmarszczył brwi, tak jakby mówił sam do siebie. Haru uważnie go słuchał, zaciskając mocno palce na pościeli. - Z czasem zacząłem też to obwiniać o moje porażki. Wiesz, że przez to się rozpraszam i myślę o głupotach.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział szczerze Haru, a Rin zaśmiał się krótko i nieco gorzko.

\- To nie twoja wina. To przeszłość, prawda?

\- Tak - powiedział cicho Haru. - To tylko przeszłość.

Rin ponownie pokiwał głową i odwrócił się tyłem do Haruki.

Haru nie wiedział jakim cudem, ale w końcu zasnął. Jego sen był lekki i przerywany i obudził się równie zmęczony, jak był przed zaśnięciem. Przez chwilę leżał na wznak, powoli się rozbudzając, aż w końcu dotarło do niego, że w pokoju już jest jasno - znacznie jaśniej niż o szóstej rano - a z dołu nie dobiega spokojny oddech.

Haruka usiadł na łóżku i potarł oczy, po czym się rozciągnął. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, ale ten był pusty. Śpiwór na podłodze był złożony i w pomieszczeniu nie było śladu innego człowieka, ale z kuchni dobiegał zapach grillowanej makreli. Haru z ciekawością zszedł po schodach, rozglądając się, jednak nigdzie nie dostrzegł znajomej czerwonej czupryny. Na stoliku w salonie leżała makrela z tostami, wciąż ciepła, a naczynia w kuchni były pozmywane.

Sięgnął po telefon, który leżał na półce i migał, oznaczając nową wiadomość.

**następnym razem cię obudzę o świcie, obiecuję**

Haru uśmiechnął się pod nosem i usiadł, gotów zjeść śniadanie.


End file.
